Alphabet of Smut
by HR always live on
Summary: To go with my long ago written alphabet of fluff, a more risqué version this time. Harry, Ruth and lots of M rated scenes. Please don't read if under age. 26 chapters, one for each letter of the alphabet, and the prompt will be left at the end of the chapter. U up now :)
1. A is for

**So here we go. Very smutty HR goodness.**

* * *

Harry grasped her ankle gently but firmly and she smiled as he pulled her leg outwards. She wriggled her toes as he used a silk scarf to tie her ankle to the bed. "There," he said. Ruth pulled her leg and was pleased to see that she couldn't move much at all. She smiled as he moved to her other ankle, squeezing her flesh for a minute before tying it up as well. With her legs parted and immobilised he just took a minute to look at her. She was completely naked and looked breathtaking, pale skin almost glowing in the dim light of the bedroom.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm admiring you," he said, eyes glowing with want. He would never have suggested this, it had been her idea, but he had to admit the image of her like this was extremely erotic. He half wanted to plunge into her desperately, half to tease her until she was mewling under him. He leaned over her, his bare chest against hers and kissed her softly. "You sure?"

Her hands laced behind his head and she smiled. She kissed him deeply and then bit his lip, making him gasp. "I'm sure." He grinned at her and grabbed her hand. He let his fingers entwine with hers and planted a soft kiss to her wrist. He let his hand hover over her thundering pulse before using another scarf to tie her arm, stretched out. He repeated the process on the other side quickly, her fingers curling around her bonds.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Comfortable enough," she said. "Now how about you take the rest of your clothes off," she suggested, her lips twitching. "Give me something to look at."

He did, unfastening his belt as her eyes watched him intently. He moved slowly, dragging it out, as she clearly wanted him naked. When he removed his boxers her eyes focused on his erection. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes seemed magnetised to him. Deciding to move, he leaned over her foot and kissed her toes gently. Then he moved his lips slowly across the arch of her foot, her ankle, then up her leg, kissing the inside of her calf. "Oh…" she moaned low in her throat as he stroked her soft thighs. Nuzzling into her velvety skin he nibbled very gently up her thighs, stopping between her legs. She was already wet for him, but he didn't touch her. Before kissing her there, he moved to her other foot to start again. She moaned with impatience, arching her hips upwards. He pinched behind her knee.

"Patience." He kissed her hip, hands curling around her thighs as he nibbled her skin delicately. He licked her stomach, adoring the way she tasted. So warm and sweet. Losing himself for a moment, he bit her skin hard enough to leave a red mark. He kissed it better before cradling her breasts lightly. Her nipples were already hard, but he ignored them for the moment. Moving upwards he sucked on her neck, her breathing becoming heavier. Her mouth was open and she was very nearly panting. He kissed her passionately, pressing her body into the mattress. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mm," was all she could muster. He laughed. He stroked her face and kissed her again, this time soft and full of love. His erection nudged against her wetness and she moaned loudly.

"Oh no, not yet," he said. He brushed her hair away from her face and moved lower down her body. Kissing the tips of her breasts he felt her body writhe under him. Good, so she was getting worked up. Just what he wanted. He sucked hard on her puckered nipples, and could feel her muscles straining. He resisted the urge to check she was okay, because if she wasn't, she'd tell him. Plus it might ruin the mood somewhat. He licked her, long and slow as her flesh erupted in goose bumps.

"Oh Harry…" she murmured, sending a small electric shock through him. God he wanted her. He dragged his teeth carefully down her until he could smell her arousal. It didn't take much stimulation for her first orgasm to come crashing down around her. She moaned loudly and Harry grinned, fingers stroking her casually. Then he leaned over her, tasting her sweetness. His hand rested over her left breast, feeling her trying to push closer to him. He worked her up slowly to a second climax, and her cries were getting much louder, making Harry grateful that he wasn't on friendly terms with his neighbours.

"God, I'm close," she breathed. Harry ignored this and stopped touching her. "Ah no! Don't stop please!"

"Give me a few seconds," he said, lying against her, face to face before he thrust inside her quickly. She pulled at her ties to absolutely no effect as he kissed her neck. He wanted to tease her, draw it out, but he just couldn't. He wanted her far too badly. Kissing her mouth deeply he pulled out of her, before returning to her powerfully. Every thrust inside her made him groan and her gasp.

"Oh yes!" she moaned as the friction brought her close yet again. He squeezed her breasts rhythmically with every movement inside her, not able to be gentle and she moved as close to him as she could. Her inner muscles clenched around him as she came, toes curling in ecstasy. He kissed her as his own climax washed over him. Pure bliss. As he opened his eyes he wondered if one day he'd have a heart attack while making love to this woman. But if he did, what a way to go.

"That was fun," she said sleepily, half a smile on her face as he slowly pulled out of her.

"Good," he said, stretching to loosen her wrists. When that was done her hands floated down to his back and pressed him close to her, chest to chest. Her skin felt so sensitive after that that every movement against her skin sent an echo of passion through her. Suddenly he was gone from her and she was confused. It became clear when she felt the tension ease on her ankles. She'd forgotten her legs couldn't move. Harry threw the duvet over them both and then collapsed, exhausted. She stretched her aching shoulders for a moment before curling into his chest, warm and protecting. He let his hand drape over her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I enjoyed that."

"So did I," he agreed. "Why did you want to try that? Not that I mind, I'm just curious."

"I don't know. It's always been something I thought I'd like. Hovering in the back of my mind.

"Never tried it before then?"

"No," she said, a soft smile on her face. "Because to do that, to even suggest it to your partner… you need to trust someone completely. And I never have, before you." Harry smiled at her and stroked a lock of her hair away from her face. "I was in safe hands," she added.

"I'd never hurt you," he felt compelled to say. He did feel a little guilty for the red impressions on her breasts which his fingers had left in a moment of heat.

"I know that," she said. She pecked a kiss on his lips. "Lets get some sleep." She rolled over. "I'm exhausted."

* * *

**A is for All tied up.**

* * *

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for other letters...**


	2. B is for

"Stay still," she said.

"Fine," Harry agreed with an exaggerated sigh.

"Good." Ruth wrapped the scarf around his eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. "Can you see?"

"No," he said. Ruth wasn't convinced, so she took her shirt off. If he could see, there would be no way he wouldn't react to that. "I can hear rustling," he said, moving forward on the kitchen chair a touch. "What are you doing?"

"Never mind," she said. Ruth opened the fridge, looking at all the food she'd got ready while Harry had been at the grid late, yelling at another useless politician. That always put him in a good mood. She licked a strawberry and then dipped it in sugar before turning back to Harry. "Open," she said quietly. He did and she popped the strawberry in his mouth, her fingers hovering for a moment.

"Mm," he murmured, licking his lips. "So what do I get for correctly guessing strawberry?" His face broke out into a smile.

"Tell you what, I'll remove an item of clothing for every one that you get right. Sound fair?"

He swallowed and she watched his throat muscles work, feeling a tightness in the pit of her stomach. She loved his mouth, sensual, full, expressive. It was most definitely one of her favourite parts of him. The things he could do with that mouth…"So what are you taking off now?"

"Oh my shirt's already gone," she said simply. "So that one doesn't count."

"Oh, that's cruel," he said, strain clear in his voice. "I want to see you."

"In time," she said. Looking at the tray of food she debated what to give him next. With twitching lips she cut a lime wedge and then put the fruit flooded his mouth. She laughed, watching his face. He took out the lime quickly and spluttered.

"That was nasty," he said hoarsely.

"Here," she replied, putting a glass of water to his lips. He drank it greedily then gasped.

"Lemon."

"No," she said with a grin. "Lime I'm afraid."

"Can I have something nicer this time?"

"I'll see what I can do," Ruth said contemplating the variety of food in front of her. She opened a jar of honey and dipped her index finger into it. She carelessly smeared it over his bottom lip. He grabbed her wrist, keeping her still as he licked the honey off of her finger. His tongue slipped across her flesh and she felt her breath catch as he efficiently licked her.

"Honey."

"Mm," she agreed. She leaned close to him and kissed him, getting rid of the remnants of the stickiness, her tongue going across his bottom lip. She straightened up and dropped one of her shoes off with a loud thump on to the kitchen floor. Next she got a mango slice and fed it to him, the sweet juices running over his chin. With tiny licks she felt his slight stubble rasping against her tongue and she could feel desire bubbling inside her. Clearly so could he, because his hands went around her body, pulling her close.

"Shall we forget this and go to the bedroom?" he said in a tiny growl.

"Oh no," she said, straddling him for a moment as his hands drifted down to her bum and squeezed hard. "Because when we're finished I have a wonderful image of you making love to me on the kitchen table. The hard wood grain under my naked back as you suck my breasts, your teeth gently…" He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her and she laughed.

"That was mango," he said. Her other shoe dropped to the floor before she removed herself from his lap reluctantly. But she wanted to make this last. She took a moment before deciding what to do next. She put a square of chocolate in her own mouth and then kissed him, pressing the treat into his mouth. Harry on the other hand seemed more interested in kissing her than eating. She giggled as the chocolate started to melt between them but she didn't pull away. He bit her lip gently before swallowing. "Chocolate. So that's your skirt then."

"You're eager."

"Mm," he agreed. His hand slipped to her waist, trying to find the zip before she pulled away. He heard the rustle of fabric as her skirt was removed and it took all of his self control not to remove the blindfold to look at her. He loved her legs, very much. Maybe it came from years of her hiding them under long skirts, but he adored them. Long, shapely, kissable and perfect. "Let me see you," he said, his hands going to the blindfold before he even thought about it.

"No," she said. "Play fair." Then with an evil grin on her face she put a small amount of clotted cream on her neck and straddled him again. His hands went to her thighs almost automatically. "Lick." He did, tentatively after the lime and found her warm skin.

"Oh," he murmured, tongue flicking over her neck. She pulled him close, loving his touch. The cream vanished quickly but he stayed there, lips and tongue assaulting her skin in the most wonderful way. "Cream. And a delicate taste of femininity." His hands went to her shoulders, sliding the bra straps down. "Which means this needs to go."

Ruth smiled and unfastened it, draping her bra over his shoulder.

"I have one more for you," she said, biting her lip. She went to the table and reached for a glass of whisky which she'd poured earlier so Harry wouldn't hear the bottle opening. Dipping her fingers into it, she let a few drops fall onto her breasts. Then a few more. The droplets slid down her skin slowly, leaving small tracks of whisky on her flesh. She took her knickers off and then sat on his lap again.  
"I can smell it," he said, hands sliding to her naked hips. "And you are not wearing anything."

"No I'm not," she agreed. She tilted his head downwards and he licked gently against her.

"Oh Ruth," he moaned as the whisky coated his tongue. "God you taste incredible. And the Glenfiddich isn't bad either. Twelve year old?"

"Fifteen," she corrected.

"I can't think of a better use for whisky." He kept licking her and she gasped as he sucked her right nipple, just grazing his teeth along it. She shivered, head thrown back as her eyes fluttered closed. Before she knew it Harry had his hands fastening the blindfold over her own eyes. "Your turn," he growled. She didn't argue, but even blindfolded she could sense his eyes wandering over her naked body. She felt the weight of his gaze on her breasts particularly, before he leaned in, licking a stray drop of whisky off of her skin. Her hands slid down his shirt slowly, to the buckle of his belt. She managed to undo it without pulling the blindfold off, pull the zip of his trousers down and slip her hand inside his boxers. Her fingers went up and down his erection slowly, teasingly.

"You want me," she said unnecessarily.

"I always do," he whispered. She smiled, and then gasped as he dragged his fingers slowly down her ribcage, across her waist and then lower. He pushed a finger inside her and she arched as he stroked her inner walls. She felt her muscles clenching around his finger.

"No!" she said desperately. "Stop!" He did, wondering why. "I want to climax with you inside me," she explained. "Not from your talented fingers." He grinned at her and pushed his clothing lower impatiently. She lifted herself onto him slowly, gasping at the feeling of fullness. He was a big man, and it always took her a little time to get used to him inside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms loose around his waist for a moment.

"You're going to have to move," Harry's voice said low in her ear.

She laughed before lifting herself up and moving on top of him, slowly to start with. "You have no idea how good you look," he whispered into her ear. "Your chest wet, your breasts bouncing, a blindfold on your face."

"Glad you're enjoying it," she murmured before pushing herself down on him firmly. He groaned lowly as her hands stroked his back. He pinched her nipple and she cried out, head thrown back in abandon as she kept moving. All he did was watch as this beautiful woman pushed herself onto him. She was magnificent. He reached down and squeezed her clitoris lightly. It was all she needed to climax and she cried out loudly, her fingers clutching into his shoulders hard, his shirt bunching under her hands. Harry on the other hand, wasn't close. He held her tightly, waiting for her to recover herself before moving, laying her on the floor. Then he pushed into her hard and she moaned quietly. He didn't need to see her eyes to know they'd be closed. He kept going, hard and fast as she kept panting.

His mouth sucked her shoulder hard as he climaxed powerfully. She cried out, and arched her body upwards as his orgasm brought an echo of her own earlier passion. He collapsed on top of her and she let out her breath with an "oof."

When he came back to himself again, he found Ruth watching him, the blindfold around her neck and her toes stroking the back of his knee. "God, I'm sorry. I don't mean to squash you."

She tightened her muscles around him as he pulled out of her. She sighed with satisfaction as he moved away. "Doesn't matter," she said, stretching her limbs. "God I need a shower. I smell like a brewery."

"Oh I liked that touch," he said. "Whisky on your breasts? Perfect. My three favourite things." She laughed and sat up, wincing as she did so. She'd started slow, but he had finished very quickly and forcefully. Meaning that her insides felt rather like churned butter. "Are you all right?" he asked seeing her face.

"Mm," she said. "I feel… tender. And hungry." He pulled her close and cradled her face, kissing her softly. "How is it that you're almost fully dressed and I'm naked on the floor?"

"Incentive," he said. He reached for the mango on the kitchen table and fed her a slice. "Can't have you hungry now can we?" He made a mess of it, smearing juice over her lips and chin, then proceeded to lick it off. All she could do was laugh.

* * *

**B is for Blindfold**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the enthusiastic reaction to part one. Hope this was just as good.**


	3. C is for

Ruth was feeling a not too pleasant strain of abstinence. It had been twenty seven days since she and Harry had had sex and her body was craving both it and him. Before she'd met Harry sex didn't really register on her mind. She enjoyed it, but she could easily live without it. Now that her relationship with Harry had turned physical, she needed sex. And she needed him. Badly. They'd both been working on a long operation, discovering Al Qaeda operatives and turning them. They'd stopped the most imminent bomb threats, so she now had to time to deal with more personal matters.

She bumped into Harry (literally) in one of the corridors, and he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said. "Do you have ten minutes?"

"Er, I guess," he said confused. "Why?"

She gripped his tie for a moment and smiled. "Just follow me." She walked away quickly, and Harry followed, completely bewildered. After a few moments, she found what she was after. Opening a door, she went inside and Harry followed, his eyes blinded by the darkness.

"Ruth… what…?" He blinked as she flicked the light switch on and he looked around. They were in a cleaning cupboard, very tight space and he wondered what on earth she was doing.

"I want you to fuck me."

"I'm sorry?" he said, convinced he'd misheard her.

"I want you to fuck me," she repeated. Then she sighed and shook her head. "I can't wait any longer Harry, I just can't."

"So you want to have sex in a cupboard?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I want to have sex anywhere that doesn't have CCTV," she corrected. "This was the first place I thought of. Do you know how long its been?"

"It's been a while," he admits, a slow smile forming on his face. "I know that."

"Twenty seven days," she said. "And about ten hours. I swear to God, if I have to wait until we get home at about nine in the evening I'm going to scream."

"Okay," he said quickly. He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. "Calm down." She sighed into his shoulder, trying to pull herself together. She was not the kind of woman to badger a man into sex, what had come over her, she didn't know. He leaned down and kissed her softly, a hand tangling in her hair.

"Are you sure you can't wait until tonight?"

"I'm sure," she said. "Unless you don't want to…" Harry smothered her worries by kissing her passionately, pushing her backwards in the small space until she bumped into a tiny cupboard. She perched her bum on the edge and Harry pushed her onto it.

"Open your legs," he said, hands on her knees pressing outwards. She did eagerly and noticed the tent in his trousers.

"How are you so hard so quickly?" she marvelled.

"I only need to look at you," he murmured. "Just be grateful that in the meeting room there's a table, so I don't embarrass myself." She smiled.

"You put men half your age to shame," she said.

"Men half my age don't have you." He spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and she realised to him, it was. He pushed her skirt up out of the way and plunged his hand between her legs, fingers sliding under her knickers. "God you're soaking," he murmured, voice low and erotic. Her head fell back and hit the wall, her nipples tightening with want as he stroked her softly. "Look at me Ruth." She did, eyes popping open. He made sure she didn't look away as he thrust two fingers deep inside her. She squealed, loudly.

"Be quiet," he said, free hand over her lips. "You don't want someone to hear and open the door." No, she didn't. She could only imagine the humiliation were Adam to open the door. Or God forbid Ros. She'd never be able to look them in the eye again. Then Harry's fingers curled inside her and rational thought became a thing of the past. He brought her very close then removed his hand and she moaned.

"That's cruel," she breathed.

Harry eyes burned at her as licked his fingers and she shuddered with desire. Then he kissed her deeply. She didn't realise he'd been unfastening his trousers at the same time, not until he thrust deep inside her. She cried out and arched her back into him. He pressed a kiss to each of her eyelids, her nose and then her lips before moving. He moved very, achingly slowly inside her. Pulling out until he was just teasing her folds with the tip of his erection before pushing into her again, slow enough so she could feel every part of him as he slid inside her.

"Oh please Harry," she whispered quietly into his ear. "Please."

"Oh no," he said. "I'm not in any hurry. And I'm going to make this last."

"Believe me, if you take me quick and hard, I will make it worth your while when we get home tonight," she breathed, eyes wide and pleading.

"Tempting offer but no," he said firmly. He nudged inside her gently and she gasped.

"Oh Harry…" she gasped. "Please!" He ignored her and kept moving so slowly that she wanted to cry. He had noticed how long it had been since they'd had sex, and he wanted to make her remember this. Her hands slipped to his hips, trying to pull him close but he resisted. He made love to her so slowly that she lost all conscious thought. All she could do was whimper as he moved inside her, her body arching up to meet him as he withdrew and then leisurely returned to her.

Gradually he picked up the pace, making her mewl with delight, her legs tight around him. She no longer cared about anyone hearing them. She no longer cared about anything at all, except that Harry would never stop. He felt a surge of heat flow through him and knew he was close to climax. He abandoned pretence and pushed into her hard and repeatedly. He pressed his mouth to hers as they both burst into orgasm almost simultaneously. Her vision went dark for a couple of minutes as her body tried to recover from the onslaught of sensation. When she opened her eyes she was horrified to see Harry on the phone, still inside her.

"Just what…?" Harry put his hand over her mouth to make her quiet.

"Yes of course," he said calmly as Ruth wriggled slightly. "No problem sir."  
She bit his finger sharply and he hissed slightly, drawing his hand away from her. "We believe the imminent threats have been contained Prime minister."

Ruth froze, unable to believe what was happening. There was no way that Harry was talking to the prime minister of Great Britain while still buried inside her. She would _kill_ him! "I can be there in half an hour." A pause as Harry watched her. "Absolutely. Of course. Thank you sir. Goodbye." He disconnected the call and then pulled away from her, making a reluctant moan come from her lips.

"You bastard," she said. "You answer a phone call while we're having sex?!"

"Technically it was after," he said. "I didn't want the ringing to disturb you, so I was going to ignore the call. Then I saw who it was. Sorry," he added sincerely, kissing her cheek softly.

"You teased me," she said, blue eyes glaring at him.

"I did," he agreed.

She leaned close to him and licked his ear. "You'll regret that later," she whispered. Ruth straightened her skirt and then opened the cupboard door, going back to work. Harry marvelled at her composure. He gave himself a mental shake and tried to think of politics. After all, he had to meet the PM in an hour.

* * *

**C is for Cleaning Cupboard. Thank you so much for the reviews so far, and I hope no one's getting tired of HR having sex... ;)**


	4. D is for

Harry looked at the pile of forms that needed his signature and sighed. It didn't seem to be getting any smaller, no matter the fact that it was well past nine in the evening. He wanted to get home, have a drink, get some sleep and kiss Ruth. Was that so much to ask? It was especially annoying because there was nothing on these papers that actually needed his attention. His team knew what they were doing, and the chances of him finding a mistake were minuscule. He didn't even read Malcolm's technology reports, because he couldn't understand it. Malcolm knew what he was doing so Harry faithfully added his signature without struggling through the content.

Harry looked up as the door to his office opened. He'd thought he was alone, but smiled when Ruth came in. "I thought you'd gone home."

"I did," she said, a soft smile on her face. "I missed you, so I came back."

He smiled. "I know I'm late. I have to get through this."

"I can forge your signature," she said with a shrug, unbuttoning her coat. This piece of news doesn't surprise him. What did surprise him was what she wore as her coat fell to the floor. A black lace shirt, showing clearly a bright red bra beneath it. He forgot to breathe for a moment or two. She smiled at him, her hand under his chin. "My face is up here Harry."

"And such a beautiful face it is," he agreed, eyes going to hers. She perched on the edge of the desk, leaned over him and kissed him gently.

"I thought… you might need a break," she said, biting her lip slightly. "I've er… disconnected the security cameras to your office, they're looping the last hour and a half. So…"

"So you're going to make my night complete are you?" he asked lowly.

"That was the plan, yes." He unfastened a button, then two until the lace had opened enough for him to see creamy flesh encased in red silk. God she was breathtaking, and she didn't even realise it. He lifted his hand and traced the edge of her breast with one finger, where the silk met skin.

"You are temptation itself," he said and she blushed slightly. He stroked her cheek gently before kissing her. He only intended it to be light, but it didn't work out that way. Tongues tangled and when he dragged himself away he was breathless with desire. "I want you," he said simply. "I can wait until we get home, though."

"Well I can't," she said. "You're going to be here for hours, that stack of papers isn't getting any smaller." Before he could reply she took her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Harry cupped her breasts, feeling the soft silk and her warm skin simultaneously. He reached to her side and achingly slowly pulled the zip of her skirt down as she smiled.

All of a sudden she moved off the desk, removing her skirt, kicking her shoes off and then straddling him on the chair in a matter of seconds. His hands went to her bum, pulling her firmly on his lap and she gasped as his fingers dug into her flesh. She reached back for his palm and laced her fingers with his. Then she moved it slowly between her legs, pressing his palm against her and Harry groaned. He could feel her damp heat through her knickers and that sent a thrill through him. He touched her gently, but not for long. Instead he quickly removed her bra and squeezed her breasts. Ruth's head rolled backward as she enjoyed what he was doing to her. Immensely.

His arms went tight around her waist and he lifted her up, lying her down on his desk. She smiled, dark passion clear in her blue eyes. He leaned over her, kissing her intensely and she tried to wrap her legs around him. Instead there was a whoosh. They both looked around in surprise and saw the paperwork fluttering everywhere, falling to the floor in total disorganisation.

"Whoops," she said. "Sorry."

"This is worth it," he growled at her. She laughed, but it turned into a squeal as he pulled her knickers down and pushed two fingers inside her. He moved slowly as her eyes closed in pleasure. He knew just where to touch her and she arched up for more. His free hand stroked her bare breasts, making her buck underneath him. Harry suddenly stopped, and quickly stripped as she watched, eyes gone black with desire as she took in the view of his body. She sat up and reached for him but Harry shook his head. "Lie down," he said in a demanding tone. She didn't argue. He kissed her lips once and then started exploring her body with hands and mouth, softly, slowly and delicately. As if it were the first time he was touching her. Ruth's moans got louder and he smiled into her skin. His hand slipped between her legs and stroked her, slowly working her up.

"Whenever I'm working and bored out of my mind, I'm going to picture this. You, naked on my desk, writhing with pleasure as I touch you. Crying out as I do… this." He pinched her clitoris lightly and she moaned.

"God Harry, I need you now."

He smirked. Praying that the desk had strong legs, he loomed over her for a moment and then thrust inside her. Her eyes opened and she laced her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Her legs wrapped around him in invitation and he moved, just enough for the friction to make her squirm with delight. "Faster Harry, please!"

He wouldn't deny her. Not tonight. He thrust inside her powerfully, making her inner muscles clench around him with each stroke. She was dangerously close to orgasm and he knew it. So was he, the warm tell tale desire flooding him. His hands were clutching at her as he moved inside her hard. "Oh!" Her body tensed as she climaxed and Harry pushed into her twice more before he followed suit with a groan into her neck.

They stilled completely, their sweat covered bodies sticking together as they tried to breathe normally. Eventually Harry kissed her slowly and full of love.

"We should get dressed," he suggested. "It wouldn't do for us to be caught like this."

"No it wouldn't," she agreed as he got off of her. In silence they slowly pulled themselves together, and when they were fully dressed she looked at him. "Remind me to send an email to human resources. Excellent use of taxpayers money on that sturdy desk of yours."

Harry chuckled into her neck. "I'm coming home with you. I won't be able to concentrate on paperwork now." Ruth looked at the floor littered with forms and smiled.

"Lets go home."

* * *

**D is for Desk.**

**I'm not happy with this (so much so that I nearly scrapped it and picked a different word for D) but I'm sick of tweaking it, so thought I better post it so I can move on to E. Hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	5. E is for

Harry was in bed, reading and waiting for Ruth to come upstairs. She'd come home from work ravenous and was raiding the fridge to all intents and purposes. Harry couldn't blame her. They'd just come to the end of a long operation, working on Eastern European links to terror groups in London. She never remembered to eat in the middle of a case, no matter how much Harry tried to badger her into it. He'd given up trying to make her eat lunch now. It just wasn't worth the energy fighting with her.

She opened the bedroom door and Harry watched her for a moment. Wearing only one of his old shirts, she looked good. More than that, she looked beautiful. The shirt was white and almost transparent. She always wore it to sleep in, and he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Maybe that was why she did it. The tips of her breasts pushing against the thin fabric always made him want her, and more than he usually did which was saying a lot. Ruth got into bed, swinging her legs under the duvet, plate of food in front of her. Leaning into his cheek she gave him a quick kiss of habit before turning to her snack.

Harry watched in disbelief as she opened her book, rested it on her knees, began to read and very slowly started eating chocolate éclairs. He put his bookmark in and discarded any attempt at reading as he watched her, arousal starting to course through his body. She ate slowly, taking a bite of the cream cake, then pausing as she read a paragraph or two. He watched as she swallowed, the muscles of her throat contracting, her pink tongue licking a smear of cream from her soft full lips. She was completely oblivious to his reaction to her, lost in her book. He watched in anticipation as she finished the first éclair and then looked at her hand. The chocolate had melted onto her fingertips and she slowly licked them clean, eyes whizzing across the page as she did so. She picked up the second one and Harry couldn't take it any more.

"Stop it," he said almost desperately. She looked up, completely confused. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he asked, voice cracking as he tried not to pin her to the mattress and ravish her.

"What?" she asked. She followed his line of sight and shrugged at the plate. "Oh, I know chocolate éclairs are hardly a healthy choice but I fancied them. You look… strange. What's wrong?"

"You have no idea how you look while you're eating that do you?" he asked. "So slowly, cream dotting your lips, licking your fingers with your tongue, a tiny little frown on your forehead as you read with such concentration before taking another bite and doing it all over again… you have no idea what you're doing to me."

She suddenly smiled, because he was right. She hadn't realised what she looked like. Putting her book down she rolled on her side, facing him, smile still there. "So you like watching me eat do you?"

"When your tongue does that over your lips… yes," he said fervently, making her giggle slightly. "Because I know there are so many enjoyable things you can do with that talented tongue of yours." She blushed and Harry laughed. "How can you blush? After all the things we've done in bed. On desks, _under_ desks, against walls, in the shower…"

"All right, I get the point," she said, cutting him off. Her lips twitched for a moment and Harry noticed her nipples turning into hard points through the shirt. She picked up the second éclair and broke it in half. With her index finger she scooped out some cream, pulled the bed sheets down and then smeared it over Harry's chest. He didn't move, letting her do this as his heart rate rocketed. She kept going until the cake was an empty pastry shell. She ate it slowly, her eyes on Harry's and she was thrilled to see them dark with desire. He wanted her badly, but wasn't going to move first. She licked her lips sensuously before straddling him. She could feel his hardness between her legs and pushed herself down, causing little sparks of desire to surge through her. Her knickers were in the way but she didn't care. All she did was rock herself against him and sigh with pleasure. His hands went up and down her back gently. He was content to just watch as she seemed to lose all self consciousness. Soon his fingers started to toy with the hem of her shirt. She stopped moving against him and covered his hands with her own. Smiling she pushed his hands up, under her shirt, until they cupped her breasts.

He kept his hands still as she rid herself of the extra fabric. Then she smiled before leaning over him and slowly starting to lick the cream off of his warm skin. He let his foot stroke the inside of her leg, but otherwise stayed perfectly still. She licked him with little strokes which made his blood pressure rise, especially when she took his right nipple between her teeth. She sucked, making him groan and he pulled her body hard against his. Most of the cream had gone by now but there was still a slight slipperiness as their skin touched. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face so he could kiss her, deeply and passionately.

All of a sudden Ruth knew she couldn't wait. She had to have him. She wriggled against him to remove her knickers and Harry "mmed" appreciatively, her body pressing against him. She sat up and wrapped a hand around his impressive erection before guiding herself onto him. Her breathing turned ragged as he filled her completely and she closed her eyes with satisfaction. He always felt so good inside her. So hard and solid. Just completely wonderful.

She enjoyed being on top, in control, more so because Harry rarely allowed it. He usually let his self control go, flipped her over so he could set the rhythm. On the other hand, it was empowering to know that his rigid control vanished when confronted with her naked body and how much he desired her. But then again, if she were being honest with herself, she enjoyed most positions when she was having sex with Harry.

She lifted herself slowly, her thighs straining with the effort before she returned to him. "Open your eyes Ruth," his voice said, low and demanding. She did and saw the naked passion and want on his face as his hand drifted through her hair.

"Oh God Harry, you have no idea how much I want you."

"I have an idea," he murmured. He raised his hips, trying to get her to move and she didn't need more encouragement. She set a steady pace, the friction from their joining making her body tighten with need for him. He reached up, rubbing her nipples and she gasped. Moving ever faster, she impatiently pushed down on him. Over and over again. Out of nowhere she tensed and cried out, her climax rushing through her. Harry's followed mere seconds later, her warm and wet tightness all he needed as his fingers bruising her breasts. She collapsed on top of him and he stroked her back lovingly. Eventually she had to move. She pulled away from him and he gasped as he left her warm body.

Laying down next to him, she was surprised as she felt his tongue on the tip of her nose. "Cream," he explained.

"So I was making love to you while I had cream on my nose?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said with a wide grin. She sighed but smiled at the same time. Harry pulled the duvet up over them and wrapped his arms around her softly. He kissed her eyelids and then her mouth in a way that told her he loved her more than words ever could. "I…"

"Sh," she said, covering his mouth with her hand. Her blue eyes looked into his, all honesty showing between them. "I know." Then they both smiled, before closing their eyes and slipping away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**E is for éclairs.**

**Sorry for the delay, unfortunately I had to work. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the great reviews so far :) **


	6. F is for

Ruth reached across Harry's chest to pick up a strawberry. He stroked her hair gently as she ate the fruit. "You feel soft," he murmured as his hand slipped to her shoulder and further down. All she wore was a dressing gown, as did he after they'd had (separate) showers, to wash away the grime of London for their weekend away. They had rented a simple country bungalow for their first anniversary, far away from the worries of the grid and Thames House. "Warm and soft," he added.

There were several blankets and cushions laid out on the floor, a fire crackling in the grate, and they were laying together, perfectly content and very comfortable. Harry pushed the material away from her shoulders, wanting to see more of her. "Beautiful," he said, almost without realising it. Before he could get any further, she loosened her gown and opened it, baring a strip of skin down her body. Harry admired the sight before taking a sip of champagne, wanting to slow things down.

"One year," she said quietly. "It feels like it's gone so quickly."

"It has," he said. "Maybe because I wanted you for so long. After that, a year doesn't feel like much in the grand scheme of things."

She nodded in agreement. "Is your phone switched off?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want to be interrupted tonight." She poured herself some more champagne and took a sip. "You know, I'm almost glad it took us so long to get together."

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"In our job, there needs to be trust between us," she said, speaking slowly. "Not just me and you, but all of us. If we don't trust each other, we're ineffectual at counter terrorism."

"Agreed," Harry said, waiting for more.

"So first, out of necessity, I had to trust you," she said. "Then, when I spent more time with you, I saw you were honourable. With integrity. And I trusted you for your own merit. Then we became friends."

"We did," he agreed. There was a time, long ago when the sexual tension between them hadn't been so apparent. They had simply been colleagues who got on very well together. Until the tension bubbled up and almost became too much to bear. "When did you know?" he asked curiously. "That you wanted more?"

"That has an embarrassing answer," she said, blushing red in the firelight. She knew Harry wouldn't let it go, so she continued without prompting. "I called out your name in bed."

"What!"

"My partner… was less than pleased as you can imagine. I think that relationship ended quite quickly after that." She shrugged. "It was only a casual thing anyway. I was almost as shocked as he was that your name came out. At the time I hadn't consciously thought about you in the way. But my subconscious had apparently. I started to pay attention to you. How I reacted when I was around you more precisely. How my heart leapt when I saw you, how when you went to a long JIC meeting, I'd miss your presence on the grid. How your eyes burned at me. Smouldered, causing me sleepless nights."

"Sleepless nights eh?" he teased.

"Oh, if you only knew how many nights I spent tossing and turning imagining those eyes turned on me in passion." She pressed a brief kiss to his mouth. "And your lips," she added. "Those full sensual lips." She ran her index finger over the body part in question. He bent his head and sucked her finger gently. Removing her hand, she kissed him deeply.

"Is that your favourite part of me then?" he asked. "My lips?"

She smirked and rolled on top of him. "I don't know. I'm rather fond of this…" She squeezed his penis for a moment, making him draw in his breath with a hiss.

"Your touch is incredible," he said quietly. She removed her dressing gown and pulled his away from him, opening it wide. Allowing her palm to touch him, she moved it over his chest slowly, dragging her nails across each nipple in turn.

"I think you're beautiful," she said quietly.

"I don't think I've ever been described as beautiful before," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "My body's old and broken."

"And mine," she said simply. He smiled at her in wonder. Ruth didn't lie, she meant these things that she said. These strange compliments. He got up to throw another log on the fire before covering Ruth's body with his own, her hands snaked around his neck.

"Well, my favourite part of you, is just here," he said, running his thumb over the side of her left breast. "Because when I kiss you here, you always sigh and then shiver." He went on to demonstrate and Ruth closed her eyes as a tiny wave of pleasure washed over her.

His hand went southwards, pushing between her legs and she moaned, already wet. He toyed with her for a few more moments before thrusting inside her.

"Oh! Oh Harry…" she cried out, her legs wrapping around his body. He sucked her nipple leisurely, not moving an inch inside her. She kept tilting her hips up, needing more. Harry nudged inside her slightly. "God, you're going to keep this slow aren't you?" she said with realisation.

"Mm," he agreed, a smile playing on his lips. "You know, I should make love to you in front of a fire more often. Your skin is the most beautiful rose colour. Pink and flushed."

Her fingernails dug into his hips, pulling him closer. "Please Harry."

He grinned and moved inside her with small shallow thrusts, and it just wasn't enough for her. "Harry, now!" she begged.

"You're an impatient woman aren't you?" he said, licking the edge of her ear. "Fine then."

"Ah!" she cried out as he moved deeply inside her, repeatedly, barely pausing for breath. Her muscles clenched as he moved harder and deeper within her, over and over again. She was working up slowly to an intense orgasm, when all of a sudden he came inside her. His mouth fastened on her neck as he collapsed next to her. Ruth felt mildly frustrated, her body wanting release but nowhere near satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," he said, opening his eyes. "God, I'm so sorry, I usually can hold myself back until you're ready."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does," he insisted. "So open your legs." She kissed him slowly before complying and his hand went between her soft thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed as he touched her, slow and gentle. She started to rock her hips slightly, back and forth against his hand.

"Mm," she murmured at his touch, completely lost in sensation. He stroked her hair with his free hand, fingers moving against her wetness simultaneously. His thumb found her clitoris and drew circles on her most sensitive flesh. "Oh…" she moaned.

"Come for me," he said in a growl, feeling her body close as he squeezed her clitoris with just the right pressure. She tensed and cried out with her climax, intense pleasure wrapping her up in warmth. She collapsed, her body exhausted as Harry watched her return to herself.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely. "That felt… well, it felt incredible."

"I'm sorry I was selfish," he countered.

"You're a rare man," she said. "You care about my orgasms as much as your own. I've never known a man like that before. As long as _they_ are satisfied, I don't seem to matter much."

"Give me their names, I'll have them shot," he said conversationally. She laughed slightly as he wrapped her up in his embrace, head against his warm broad chest.

"I've never been happier Harry," she said, grabbing another strawberry. She fed it to him and licked the juice from his lips cheekily.

"Neither have I," he agreed. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**F is for firelight. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far. G should be up tomorrow.**


	7. G is for

**Just as a side note, these chapters do not follow on from one another. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ruth looked at the front door in disbelief. "It's a wreck," she said simply.

"Give it a chance," Harry said patiently. She frowned slightly but didn't argue. Instead she watched as Harry pulled the rotting front door open, and she saw the hinges were rusted through. It had almost fallen horizontal. And this was the house that Harry had so desperately wanted her to see? It didn't make sense. The hallway smelled like rotting leaves, last years Autumn foliage not having been stopped by the ineffectual door. There was a single boot lying on the floor, half eaten away by what looked like a mouse. Or worse, a rat.

"Harry… I do want to live with you, but I want a house that isn't falling down," she said bluntly. "Did that need stating?"

"Shut up," he said firmly. "Just be quiet," he added gently. She rolled her eyes but then nodded in agreement. He gripped her hand tightly and led her to the door on the left, into the kitchen. Ruth's jaw dropped open. It was beautiful. Perfect in fact. There was a thick layer of dust on the kitchen surfaces, but she barely registered that. At the far end there was a large clear glass window, showing a view into the large garden. The grass was overgrown, but the hedge marking the outside of the garden was blooming with Spring flowers. Primroses, bluebells, daffodils even. With the sunshine picking out the colours amongst the green it looked stunning. Dragging her eyes away from the beautiful garden, she took in the kitchen. It was large with a dining table as well, near the window and she could see with a scrub up it would be perfectly for her.

Going through the rest of the house, she realised that everything reinforced this opinion. The lounge was empty of furniture but she could picture how she'd fill it. The bedroom had a window showing the village on which they were on the outskirts of. The bathroom was massive, a free standing tub still there. Ruth turned the tap and was surprised to see the water was still connected. Putting her fingers under the stream she felt even more surprise when the water turned hot after a few seconds.

Still not saying anything to Harry, she walked back downstairs and into the garden. It was even bigger than it looked from inside. The grass was tickling her calves and she turned to Harry. "It's perfect."

"You're not just saying that are you?" Harry asked, eyes bright.

"No," she said. "It's a bit grubby and _very_ dusty, but… it's perfect. We'll need a new front door though."

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"Is it too far from London?" she asked, practicality overcoming desire for a moment.

"Twenty minutes by train," he said. "We're close enough."

"Can we afford it?"

Harry snorted and she stared at him. "I've been prudent with my savings for nearly ten years. When my wife left, and my mortgage was paid, I didn't have a lot of need for my salary. I have enough to buy this house about five times over. Yes, we can afford it Ruth."

She grinned happily. "Do you know… I've never really had a home. Not since I was eleven." Harry simply looked at her in silence, waiting for her to continue.

"Not since my father died. I went to boarding school, then university, then GCHQ. I always had somewhere to rest my head, but nowhere ever felt like home. Just flats that I stayed in. Not really. This… this will be nice."

"Are you unhappy?"

"God no," she said, surprised by the question. "To be honest… I've never been happier." He smiled a loving smile at her, full of happiness before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. It was sweet, laughter almost bubbling over in their joy of each other. If she didn't know him the way she did, she might have thought the brush of his fingertips over her breast to be an accident. But seeing the intensity in his eyes, she knew it wasn't. Before she even realised it, her blouse was completely undone and his eyes were burning over her pale skin. He reached to push it aside, to see more of her, but she put her hands on his wrists.

"Harry… no."

"Why?"

"We're outside."

"So what? No one can see. No one's going to visit this house, and there are hedges around us. No one will see."

"Oh God Harry, when you look at me like that…" He grinned, knowing the small battle was won. He took off his jacket and lay it on the grass.

"Lie down."

"God Harry, the things you make me do," she muttered, glaring at him. The effect was ruined by the fact that she was pulling at her clothes impatiently, ridding herself of both blouse and bra before laying down where he'd suggested. Harry covered her body and kissed her, hands caressing her breasts lightly. The cool spring breeze flowed over their bodies, and Ruth would have shivered. Except for the fact that Harry was making her blood run hot. "Mm," she murmured into his mouth. She pulled at his shirt.

"Come on," she said. "If I have to be half naked in broad daylight, I am not doing it alone."

"I intend to have you fully naked before long," he growled, taking his shirt off and throwing it aside. He kissed each of her breasts and then pulled her skirt up quickly, the fabric gathering around her waist. She jerked as she heard her knickers being ripped, and then his warm mouth on her centre. She didn't have time to worry about her lack of underwear as his tongue instantly found her clitoris. She pulled his head closer, moaning as her thighs closed around him. He blew over her and she writhed against him with an "Oh Harry…"

He chuckled against her flesh, which in turn made her squirm against him. Within mere seconds she felt her climax approaching and with one final flick of his tongue she cried out, her body rocking with ecstasy. He rested his head on her thigh, stroking her hip lightly for a few moments. Then he straightened up, and pressed his body against hers before kissing her lips softly. Her legs went around his waist, pulling him down and she could feel the bulge in his trousers against her flesh. "I want you Harry," she said simply, her hands sliding between their bodies and working on the belt. Very quickly they were removed, and his boxers, and he plunged into her deeply. She groaned, low and satisfied.

"You realise we're going to have to buy this house now don't you?"

"Oh yes," he said, thrusting inside her. "That was my master plan." She giggled which turned into a moan of passion as he sucked her hard nipple. He moved his position slightly so the angle would bring her most pleasure. Which, as he thrust into her again, he was pleased to see he was right. She squealed. Her panting and moaning was getting louder and he covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her cry as her second orgasm overtook her. He came almost simultaneously and moaned with satisfaction. He collapsed next to her, completely spent and then hissed with pain. His back had rolled onto some stinging nettles and he sat up.

"What?" Ruth said dreamily.

"Nettles," he said.

"That'll teach you," she said, humour evident in her voice. "For ravishing me in the garden."

"Oh right, all my fault was it?" he said. "You enjoyed yourself."

"So did you," she said, pulling her bra back on. "Because on the drive back to London, I am going to be knickerless." She held up the garment in question which had been ripped beyond repair. Harry grinned, completely unabashed and she playfully slapped him. "Come on," she said. "Before some nosey neighbour comes and catches us undressed." Harry agreed she had a point and they quickly dressed. Harry's jacket was covered in grass stains, and would never be clean again, but he didn't really care at the moment. They stood up, and he wrapped her in his arms for a long minute. It was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was no one important and he ignored the call, but their peace and sanctuary had been broken. He kissed her briefly before, hand in hand, he led her back to the car.

* * *

**G is for Garden**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Because I'm writing lots of HR smut and happiness, I need to write something more serious at the same time to balance it out. A new story will be up in a day or two.**


	8. H is for

Harry awoke feeling very, very happy. Only on the two occasions that his children had been born had he felt like this. He looked to his right and saw Ruth sleeping, wearing nothing but his formerly pressed and pristine white shirt. It now had a lot of creases in it but he didn't care. She looked so beautiful, hair resting in tangles on the white cotton pillow, the French windows open, letting in a warm African breeze over the room. Dragging his eyes away from her he looked outside. Blue sky and sunshine. A perfect day. Actually no, he corrected himself. Yesterday had been a perfect day. That was the day he'd married the love of his life. He smiled widely, catching sight of the gold band on her finger, hand curled into a fist.

Much to his disappointment they hadn't "celebrated" their marriage yet. The airport had been in total chaos with low lying fog delaying everything. Their flight to Cairo had been delayed by nearly three hours, and by the time they got to their hotel in Egypt they had both been exhausted. Doing anything more in a bed than sleeping simply wasn't going to happen. But this morning he wanted to rectify that. In his mind he remembered how stunning she'd looked in her wedding dress, the London drizzle before she went into the church making her hair fall out of its up do into damp curls around her face. Her dress had been beautiful, a cream column dress that swept the floor, beaded bodice with one strap. It had sculpted to her figure beautifully but the smile on her face as she walked up the aisle had been the best vision he could have imagined. She'd been so happy to marry him and he felt so lucky.

Harry had used as much influence as he had to get them both time off of work. Sixteen days off for their honeymoon. Neither of them were going to be called in, even if London was self combusting. Pure bliss. They were starting in Egypt, then going to Greece and then Italy before flying back to London. He had it all planned, including lazy days in bed. Ideally he'd have liked to have a honeymoon of two of three months, taking in Paris, Prague and Vienna as well, but not when they both worked for MI5. Maybe when they were retired it would be a nice idea.

But for the moment he was extremely happy to watch her sleeping. The shirt she wore had been the one he'd got married in yesterday. It was probably the only thing he'd ever seen her in which was a lighter colour than her skin. He didn't want to wake her, but on the other hand his desire for her was growing, just looking at her. Reaching to the bedside table he grabbed his watch. She'd had nine hours sleep. Maybe he wouldn't feel too guilty waking her? After a few more minutes deliberation he couldn't help it. He leaned over her sleeping form and kissed her gently. His hand found the curve of her breast and she moaned quietly as consciousness returned.

"Mm," she murmured, her leg sliding between his. "Good morning."

"Morning Mrs Pearce," he said. She smiled widely as her eyes opened.

"I like that. Mrs Pearce."

"Mm," he said, his fingers finding her wedding ring. "I like it too." They kissed again, her hand reaching between his legs, feeling the hardness there. She stroked him just where she knew he liked and he closed his eyes, shuddering.

"We should close the windows," she said, knowing where this was heading.

"No," he said firmly. "I want to make love to you while the breeze blows over our naked writhing bodies."

"But people will hear," she said.

"Let them," he said indifferently "There is nothing indecent about me having sex with my wife. And I don't care if the whole world knows it."

She shivered with desire, but didn't argue. "God, I love you."

"I know," he said. "It's nice to hear all the same." She rolled on top of him and grabbed his shirt, ridding herself of it very quickly. As was their habit, nether of them slept with anything on, except when Ruth slipped Harry's shirt over her body. So it didn't take much for them to both be bare against each others skin. Harry pushed the sheet down her body so at gathered around her knees. It was too hot to be worried about the cold and she looked stunning without a stitch on. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress?"

"You did," she said. She leaned close to him and licked his earlobe for a moment. "But it never hurts to hear it again," she whispered. He kept his hands on her waist as she moved, planting gentle kisses all over his shoulders, following the scars of a lifetime of service. When she got a little lower she sucked his nipples hard. Harry closed his eyes. He loved watching her, but the sensations of her lips and tongue on his naked chest was sending thrills through him. She could tell, feeling his erection against her stomach. But she didn't speed up, taking her time, moving down his stomach and lower. Making sure her breasts rubbed against him and he groaned. She smirked, taking her time, making her lips go across his upper thighs before moving to her goal. Taking the tip of him into her mouth Harry resisted the urge to thrust into her. His hand slid against the back of her neck as he concentrated on the feeling of her warm wet mouth on him.

Ruth felt a little surge of satisfaction, being able to do this for him. She couldn't take all of him in her mouth, so her hands started touching him as well, with a feather light touch. It took only a few minutes and he could feel a climax approaching. He gently pulled on her ears and she backed away, smiling. They shared an unspoken language between their two bodies, as they'd been together so long.

He pushed on her shoulder slightly and she rolled onto her back, hooking her legs around his waist, almost out of instinct. He pushed inside her and she groaned loudly, her body tilting up to his. He tweaked her nipples hard and she cried out before he swallowed her moans with his mouth on hers. His right hand entwined with her left and he felt the gold band under his fingertips. He had this woman for the rest of his life.

He moved inside her slowly at first, whenever he stilled he kissed her. "I like this," she breathed.

"Hmm?"

"When we have nowhere to be and nothing to do, and you take your time. We make love so slowly, and you feel so good inside me. I like this."

"You're speaking in full sentences," he said quietly. "That's never a good sign."

She chuckled. "So all you want a woman in bed to say is "yes!" or "Oh Harry!" is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't exactly hurt my ego," he said, a shy smile on his face.

"Your ego needs no help from me," she said truthfully. "You know perfectly well how much I enjoy sex with you." She moved and licked his ear slowly. "More than any other man I've had," she whispered seductively. Her tongue toyed with his earlobe for a minute before he thrust into her hard, making her breath come out in a sharp hiss.

"Okay?"

"Don't stop," she begged.

He chuckled and sucked her bottom lip. He let it go gently. "If you insist." There was a dark tone to his voice that she didn't quite understand. Half an hour later, she did. He was moving inside her so slowly, building her up so gradually that she was almost sobbing with desperation. How on earth could he still be going?

"Please Harry, please," she moaned, nearly in tears from the teasing when she needed more of his touch, more of him to climax. Sweat was dripping down his face with the effort of not plunging into her deeply. "Now!"

He abandoned caution, and did what she asked, going deep and hard. She let out a high pitched shout as she came and Harry felt his own release following hers. He bit down on his bottom lip hard so he wouldn't cry out and then rested his damp forehead against hers. Ruth opened here eyes, blinking blearily as his face came into focus.

"That's one way to celebrate a marriage," she said. He laughed slightly, breath coming in gasps. He pulled her hips close and she moaned quietly. He didn't want to leave her just yet, and the stimulation on her already sensitive flesh made her cry out.

"Are you regretting it?" he asked suddenly.

"Regretting what?"

"Marrying me." He couldn't quite believe this beautiful intelligent creature wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, an old and broken spook. Her hands went to his shoulders, pushing him away. He lay down with a sigh and she straddled him quickly. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I will never, ever regret marrying you," she said. "And certainly not only twenty four hours after our wedding." She leaned over him and kissed him. Then he reached for the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling room service," he said. "I want breakfast, and I am not leaving this hotel room until I've had you at least three times."

"The pyramids…"

"Will still be there tomorrow." She smiled and covered her body with a sheet. If room service were bringing up breakfast, she didn't want to give anyone a show but Harry.

* * *

**H is for Honeymoon**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Would mean the world to me if you left another one!**


	9. I is for

**A bit shorter than other chapters...**

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"

"Where's your sense of fun?"

"It's tied up somewhere with the desire to see you naked." Ruth rolled her eyes at him and then held up a blindfold, a look of contrived innocence on her face.

"Fine," he said. She smiled and leaned over him, pressing her breasts to his chest as she tightened the blindfold around his head. "There, you've stripped me of my sight. Happy now?"

"Yes," she said, laughter in her voice. "Even happier that you're stripped of other things too." Her hand went to his scrotum and squeezed very gently, making him moan.

"You're going to tease me aren't you?"

"You tease me often enough," Ruth said as she straddled him, rolling her hips towards his body, catching his rapidly hardening erection between the two of them. She smirked and reached across to the bedside table, picking up an ice cube. Slipping it into her mouth she leaned over him, her hair brushing against his chest as she pressed the ice to his skin.

"Oh!" he cried out in surprise. Then "mm." She chuckled as his hands went around her back, pulling her close, fingers feeling the lines of her ribcage. Ruth closed her eyes as she used her mouth to explore him, chilled ice sliding over his skin and melting into tiny rivulets of water which dripped down his chest delightfully slowly. Ruth unconsciously followed the lines and patterns of his many scars. She barely knew she was doing it, and didn't need to see them to know where they all lay on the map of his body. Her hair was getting wet very quickly, and she swallowed the rapidly melting ice before picking up a fresh cube. Harry's breathing was coming very heavily as she took the ice between her fingers and slowly ran it over his hips and the tops of his thighs. It took all his willpower not to use his strength to flip her over, pin her to the bed and ravish her.

She licked the water trails delicately, avoiding his erection firmly. "Ruth…" he murmured, voice breaking. "Please…"

"Give me a minute," she said, her voice holding a teasing note. She pressed her body against him before she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her mug of tea. She swallowed several gulps, warming her mouth up before she took him between her lips.

"Oh Christ!" he cried out as her warm mouth enveloped him. His hips were moving, pushing himself ever closer to her and Ruth laughed, which was difficult with the fact her mouth was busy. "God Ruth…" he whispered, voice hoarse. She flicked her eyes upwards and saw that he'd taken his blindfold off and was simply watching her, desire plain on his face. She ran her tongue over him, flicking delicately against him, just where he liked it. He groaned and came very quickly, shuddering with his release. Ruth smiled, then sat up, reaching for her tea.

"Where did you learn that trick?" he asked breathlessly. "Warming your mouth with tea?" She chuckled, pulling the covers over them both.

"I read it as a suggestion," she said, a teasing note in her voice. "I thought you'd like it."

"Ruth, _like_ is far too mild a word. That felt… like heaven." She smiled, pleased with herself. "But what on earth have you been reading?" She didn't answer, instead she sighed with contentment as his hand cupped her breast gently. His thumb rubbed her nipple softly, the nub hardening under his touch. She pushed herself closer to him, eyes closing in bliss. His other hand moved to her breast too, both touching her in synchronicity.

She squealed as an ice cube touched her left nipple. She hadn't been expecting it and gasped as the Harry moved the ice slowly over her goose pimpled flesh, running over the underside of her breasts. She groaned as he started to lap up the water, pulling his head close. She jerked in surprise as he moved the ice cube between her legs, lips still on her breasts. He knew her body so well, what she loved and how she responded to every touch, so within moments he had her on the verge of orgasm. He pushed his thumb inside her, fingertips stroking her clitoris, the ice cube slipping between her folds, causing indescribable sensations through her. She arched up to meet his touch and cried out as the waves of her climax washed over her with shocking intensity.

Harry reached for the ice cube he'd been pleasuring her with and he popped it in his mouth, sucking it as she watched, her eyes hazed in passion. He pushed her body flat and kissed her deeply. "If I were a younger man, I'd already be making love to you after that. But as it is, I'm afraid… we might have to wait until morning."

Ruth smiled a happy, sated smile. "Good. I'm rather… exhausted." She nuzzled into his shoulder slightly. "And I don't want a younger man, I'm more than happy with you."

He grinned widely at that, because he knew she meant it. Then he kissed her hair and closed his eyes, sleep approaching almost instantly.

* * *

**I is for Ice**


	10. J is for

Harry sat at the table, looking around the empty meeting room. A JIC meeting was scheduled for this morning, but he was a few minutes early. He liked arriving early, to get his thoughts together before the assault of politics began. Unfortunately, that was not what he was using the time for this morning. It was Monday morning and he hadn't even seen Ruth in four days, and he missed her terribly. She had spent the weekend down in Exeter to visit her mother and stepfather, and had come back late Sunday night. As much as he missed her, she had told him that she wasn't good for anything more than sleep, tired as she was. Their relationship was relatively new but he surprised himself by the powerful ache in his heart by her absence.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry prepared himself for the onslaught of self interested politicians. He hadn't expected Ruth to come in, a shy smile on her face. "Hi," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion as she walked over to him.

"I missed you."

"Selfishly, I'm glad," he said. He stood up and kissed her for a long moment. "How was Exeter?"

"The same as ever," she said. "It was good to see my mum though."

"Why are you here?" he asked again, his hands on her waist, keeping her close.

"Well, I told you a little white lie," she said, a light blush staining her cheeks. "The meeting doesn't begin at eight, it begins at nine. I wanted you to myself for a bit."

"You hacked into the JIC email service?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes I did," she agreed. "Just to change the email and letters sent to you. On Thursday."

"Oh Ruth…" Now he knew they weren't going to be interrupted, he kissed her again, deeply and passionately. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, pulling his chest close to her body. "Why didn't you let me see you last night?" he asked hoarsely, feeling his body react to her presence.

"Because I wanted a memorable morning," she said, the teasing clear in her voice. She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Plus, the thought of you taking me as I lay on that mahogany table is enticing."

"Ruth!" he said in shock.

"Come on, we've got time," she said, eyes alight with mischief. "I made sure of it. And the CCTV is disabled too" He looked at her for a moment in the silence, seeing that she was deadly serious. "I missed you over the weekend," she added. "Badly. My bed's lonely without you." Her eyes caught his, passion and desire there as she slipped a button on her blouse undone. Then another, revealing the top of a lace black bra.

"Oh God," he groaned, knowing at that moment, he was going to give in to her. He kissed her lightly, pushing her backwards until her thighs hit the table. She shifted backwards until she was perched on the table, her legs open, her hand gripping his tie and pulling him close. "You know Miss Evershed, you've got a mischievous side I never realised before," he said, his breath rushing over her lips as she smiled widely.

"Just think," she started, her legs wrapping around him and pulling his body very close to hers, fabric in the way of their bodies touching. "Every meeting you have with these boring, stuffy politicians, you can picture me, naked writhing on this very table as you touch me, as your fingers slide inside me and I moan. As I squeeze my thighs around you and you reach for my breasts, flicking my nipples with your teeth…"

Her words had had the desired effect. He was as hard as a rock already, throbbing with desire. He needed her badly. Pushing her skirt up so it gathered around her waist, his hands rested on the inside of her thighs, feeling her delectable warmth. His hands slid very slowly higher until his thumbs brushed the edge of her knickers. He could smell her arousal and felt thrilled that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He achingly slowly pulled her knickers down, sliding the fabric over her legs. When he looked back at her, he was surprised to see her blouse already off, fabric pooled on the table beside her.

Her breasts looked phenomenal. Pale full flesh encased in black lace, nipples hard and visible through the thin fabric. God… what had he done to deserve her? He pulled the bra down a bit so her breasts popped free. He cradled them for a moment, then spoke. "Lie down. Now." She grinned before complying. His fingers started stroking between her legs and she gasped, shuddering with want.

Without wasting any time at all, Harry unfastened his belt, pulled his underwear down and then pushed into her hard. "Ah God!" she moaned. He grasped her hips tightly, pulling her body close so he moved even deeper inside her. "God, why do you feel so good?" she cried out.

"Just so you can never live without me," he quipped before covering her lips with his own, tongue delving into her mouth expertly, leaving her breathless.

"Not slow," she said desperately, pulling her mouth free. "Fast as you can. I _need_ you."

"All you had to do was ask." He held her body firmly as she writhed against him, causing sparks of pleasure in both of them. He thrust into her hard, over and over, wanting the sensation to bring her to orgasm first. His fingers were bruising her breasts, he knew but he couldn't stop clutching at them. And she didn't care either.

"Oh God Harry, yes!" Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as her entire body tensed, orgasm rushing through her. Her body relaxed with a sigh, just when Harry came deep inside her with a groan. They stilled until they caught their breath.

"That is a hell of a way to start the week," Harry said. Ruth smiled lazily and pressed a soft loving kiss to her lips.

"I see I'm interrupting." They both swung their heads around in alarm, but they recognised that slimy voice.

"Oliver, you're early," Harry said with incredible dignity, considering their situation. Quite gallantly he moved across Ruth's body so she was shielded from view. Unfortunately that movement made him slip out of her body and she gasped audibly.

When he spoke, Mace's voice was laced with amusement. "So apparently you're irresistible to the fairer sex are you Harry?"

He didn't answer directly. "Oliver, can you give us two minutes privacy?"

"Oh dear, can't last longer than two minutes can you Harry? Old age catching up to you eh Harry? Tut tut."

Harry was about to say something scathing but Ruth's fingers dug into his arm in warning. "Please," Harry said grudgingly. Oliver Mace raised his eyebrows with humour but did as he was asked, the door closing with a sharp click.

"Oh shitting fucking hell," Ruth said vehemently as she jumped up to pull herself into some kind of respectability. Even though it was about five minutes too late.

"Sorry," he lied.

"No, it was my fault," she said. "For some reason my analysts brain is still on holiday, and I thought this was a good idea. I just…I had to have you," she added simply. He grinned at her, unable to help it, before kissing her gently. "God, I have to walk past him now," she said, closing her eyes. Harry didn't laugh, even though he wanted to. He had a feeling it wouldn't help.

"I'll see you at around one, when this boring meeting is over," he said, arms resting around her waist.

"Yes," she said firmly. Taking a deep breath, she left the meeting room, face tomato red as she half ran past Mace, waiting outside the room. It was only when she was back on the grid that she felt she could breathe easily again. She still felt the echoes of Harry between her thighs, and she held onto that feeling. Not the acute embarrassment of having been caught in the act.

* * *

**J is for JIC**


	11. K is for

Harry took his glass with relief and found a table at the back of the bar where he could observe everyone, without being observed himself. He cradled the whisky and took a restorative gulp, trying to ignore the mixture of English and Japanese being spoken in loud happy tones from across the bar. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be in Kyoto, he wanted to be in his London house with Ruth in his bed, her quiet even breathing in sleep being the sound which lulled him into his own rest, her hair messy on the white cotton pillow. He didn't want to be in a foreign city, arguing with English, Chinese, Japanese and American diplomats and politicians. He hadn't volunteered for this, but the Home Secretary had used his power and insisted he go. Damn Towers to hell!

So here he was, the last night of the conference with nothing decided, a week of his life wasted, sitting in a lonely bar in Kyoto for some relief in the form of whisky. And, more importantly, Ruth wasn't with him. She was back in London. Not since her exile had he been this long without even seeing her. He missed her terribly, and the whisky wasn't exactly helping in taking the edge of his loneliness away. He supposed it wasn't exactly loneliness though, he thought critically. Mere company wasn't going to be the antidote to the ache in his heart. Her company was what he needed.

"Twenty four hours Harry," he murmured to himself. "Then a weekend with her all to yourself." _And let the world survive without us for a time._ Looking around, he noticed an influx of loud Americans come in. With a sinking heart he recognised a few from the conference. Why would they pick here to drink, he thought bitterly. Any other place, just go away and leave him alone. He felt thankful that he had already situated himself in a corner, so he could probably get away without being noticed.

While watching, he noticed a few women hanging onto the arms of the Americans. Tiny Asian women, who Harry knew perfectly well were not their wives. He kept an eye on which men were interested in the new arrivals, thinking that blackmail might be useful in the future. Harry could appreciate a beautiful woman, even if he wouldn't do anything about it. His old self would have, the man who had helped speed his marriage break down by a string of meaningless affairs. He wasn't a fool. Even had he wanted to sleep with someone else (he didn't), he couldn't hurt Ruth that way. And she would find out, of course she would. An intelligent woman like her. Beautiful, beguiling, enchanting, so very attractive in that wonderfully understated way. No. Harry shook his head, trying to avoid thoughts of her. It wasn't going to help him sleep tonight if he kept thinking of her like that.

Suddenly he realised that he'd been staring at a woman, completely unintentionally. She wore a black dress and she was leaning against the bar, waiting for her drink. Harry's eyes were on her shapely figure, and before he even knew what he was thinking, he found himself wishing that he could run his hands over her body. He shook himself, wondering where on earth that had come from. Too much thinking and fantasising about Ruth he guessed. His eyes grazed her body and reached her hair. Brown, shoulder length, curling slightly at the ends. Harry stopped breathing. His eyes went down her bare arms, finding the familiar pale skin there. He could see her right hand resting on the bar, and he knew that hand. Very, very well. She hadn't turned around, but he had no doubt that it was her. His Ruth. How on earth did she get to Japan? He smiled as she turned, drink in her hand, blue eyes scanning the room. For him.

Harry schooled his face into an impassive mask, trying to make it look like he hadn't spotted her. She walked towards him, and event through the noise of the bar he could hear her heels clicking on the floor. He looked up at her, face flooding with warmth as he saw her familiar figure in front of his table.

"What are you doing in Japan?" he asked quietly, at the same time seeing that the dress was more fitting than usual, her breasts tight against the fabric. Just seeing her like that made him want her.

"I came to see you," she said, her voice low with seduction. "I miss you."

"How can you have spent thirteen hours on a plane and still look like the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on?" he asked quietly. She blushed slightly, but ignored it. She leaned very close to him over the table and lightly caught his earlobe with her teeth.

"I'll be in your hotel room," she whispered seductively. She drew back, her fingers playing with his silk tie for a moment, sliding over the material suggestively.

"Don't tease me Ruth," he murmured, hand fastening on her wrist tightly. Her only response was to smile, and pull herself away. He watched her leave and stared open mouthed for a moment. Then he finished his whisky in one gulp and followed her.

* * *

Ruth knew he wouldn't be long, not when she had announced her intentions like that, so she practically raced to his hotel, just catching the lift inside the building, much to her relief. She slipped her heels off in the lift, so as not to waste any time and grabbed her copy of Harry's room key. Hurrying down the corridor, she opened it and quickly got changed, making sure that only one light was on, casting a soft romantic glow over the room.

She pulled the zip of the dress down and dropped it in a crumpled heap by the door, flinging her heels near it. Going into the bathroom she double checked her appearance. Make up perfect, face flushed (but that was all to the good) and hair rumpled slightly. Her matching bra and knickers (black with a red edging to them) looked good, hugging her shape just right, the bra making her look more well endowed than she actually was.

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, making it curl a bit before she moved, lying on the bed waiting for him, heart racing in her chest. Not a moment too soon either, as she heard the key in the lock. The door opened and Harry stood there, slightly open mouthed as he took in her figure, laying waiting for him on the bed. Ruth felt a moment of fear as the door was still wide open, but that evaporated when Harry closed it, eyes fixed on her, pure desire black in his eyes. For a moment, Ruth felt afraid. She had never seen that look of desperate passion on his face, and it frightened her. He slipped his jacket off, eyes moving over her figure slowly. She felt his gaze from her toes right up to her face, and knew without a doubt that he loved every part of her.

His shoes came off and then he walked towards her slowly, drawing the anticipation out. He pushed her flat into the mattress, and pressed his body against hers, before kissing her thoroughly. His shirt was thin and she could feel the muscles of his chest beneath it, the end of the silk tie tickling her stomach. She could also feel his erection against her thigh, already hard and solid. "That was quick," she said, her hand wrapping around the bulge in his trousers, making him groan into her neck.

"You have no idea," he said in a ragged breath. "How much I've wanted you. Every night when I'm alone, all I've wanted to do is fuck you senseless. To feel your tight warmth wrapped around my cock as I thrust into you over and over again, to have you moaning and whimpering beneath me, lost in sensation as I stroke you ever closer to climax, your nipples tight with desire and…" She put her hand over his mouth, silencing him. His words were making her blood race through her body and she could feel herself getting wet for him already. And he'd barely touched her. God, the things he could do with that mouth of his. As well as his words, all kinds of deliciously unspeakable things.

Harry's eyes were sparkling at her and he nipped her palm with his teeth lightly. He took her hand away and sucked each of her fingers delicately, tongue going up and down, flicking her skin before moving onto the next. This sent shivers down her spine and she moaned. She had felt his absence acutely over the last week too. Taking her hand back, she quickly removed his tie, and then pulled his shirt off. She needed him naked as quickly as possible.

He kissed her deeply, managing to remove her bra at the same time, so her soft peaks were free. He cradled them for a moment before he parted from her.

"Turn over," he demanded.

She paused but only for a moment and then did what he asked. When lying on her stomach, Harry took a minute to admire her body, the smooth plane of her back, the indent of her spine and the flare of her hips. He caressed her bum for a moment, squeezing lightly, making her wriggle, before he pulled her knickers off. He quickly stripped and then lay next to her, pulling her back against his chest tightly. They both stilled for a moment, enjoying their bodies touching everywhere as they lay on their sides. Her bum was nestled into the hollow of his thighs, his erection caught between their bodies. He could feel her quick pulse, so close were they and he relished the thought that they were both here, together, and they had survived everything that the world could throw at them.

He had wanted to take her hard and fast, but now that they were here, he knew it would be slower than that. He kept one arm round her body tightly, while his other hand went between her legs. Ruth opened her thighs eagerly, with a small sigh of contentment as his fingers worked over her. "Oh Harry…" she murmured as he stroked her. She arched her body against his arm and moaned quietly as he brought her to climax. She shuddered with delight, breathing heavily, trying to recover. But he didn't wait, he pushed into her, very slowly. She twisted her head around towards him and he kissed her deeply, until he was fully sheathed inside her. He didn't move, except to hold his thumb against her clitoris.

"God I've missed you," he murmured into her ear.

"Missed me? Or missed this?" she asked as she moved her pelvis back against him, making him go even deeper inside her.

"Both," he said, making her laugh, which turned into a sigh of passion. Harry moved very slowly, drawing it out. He had missed sex, but the thing he'd missed most was Ruth's small sighs and moans of satisfaction. She wasn't the type of woman to scream, but those little cries of pleasure made his heart race. Every single time. He kissed the back of her neck as he moved deeper inside her and she groaned, already getting close to climax again.

He sped up, moving quickly and she cried out as her body convulsed in pleasure. Harry plunged into her twice more before following her lead, groaning loudly as he came.

Afterwards, their heavy breathing slowed and Ruth pulled his arm away from her, tightly under her breasts. When she was free, she moved away so he slid out of her body and she gasped. The penetration at that angle had felt so deep and amazing that her insides had turned to jelly and she was still shaking slightly from the after effects. She turned over to face him and saw him smiling, male satisfaction all over his face. "I love you," she said simply.

"I know." He kissed her leisurely. "Thank you for flying to Japan."

"I did miss you," she said. "It wasn't just for sex." She shrugged slightly. "Although…"

"It is a nice perk," Harry finished for her. She laughed, and pulled his chest to hers, holding him close. She had never felt happier.

* * *

**K is for Kyoto. **

**A bit of a stretch having Harry go to Japan for a conference, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Please leave a review if you have a minute, thank you.**


	12. L is for

Harry doubled clicked and watched as the website loaded, bringing lots of scantily clad models into view. He clicked on _view collection_, and then sat back, wondering what lingerie to buy Ruth for her birthday. She'd already hinted that she'd like some new underwear, and Harry wasn't the type of man to ignore a hint like that. Especially when he would enjoy the outcome.

So he was spending some of his free time browsing the Agent Provocateur website and imagining Ruth in some of the very revealing lingerie. All too easily. The models on screen were not Harry's view of an ideal woman. Too thin and so flat chested that they barely even needed a bra in the first place. Ruth on the other hand, she had such beautiful assets that she had no problem filling out a bra. Nipples hard against the fabric… No, he told himself. Don't fantasise about her now. He had some serious shopping to do.

* * *

Ruth felt soft and dreamlike as she slowly came to the surface of sleep. And she felt happy. She stretched under the cool bed sheets, feeling her muscles wake up to a new day. "Happy Birthday." She smiled and opened her eyes to Harry's full lips. He used those lips to kiss her leisurely, exploring her mouth delectably.

"Morning," she said, her hand sliding over his bare hip under the sheet, pulling his body close. "I love waking up with you here," she added. "Like it's the most natural thing in the world."

"I have a present for you."

"I don't need a present," she said. "I have you."

Harry shook his head with an expression that said clearly that she shouldn't be satisfied with just him. "Sorry, it's traditional," he said. He moved away from her and reached under the bed for a bag. She was treated to a very nice view of his rear end as he leaned away and she raised her eyebrows. _Birthday present indeed!_ He held a bag and sat back on the bed then looked at Ruth. "You're thinking impure thoughts," he stated.

"Mm," she agreed. "I can't help the thoughts that your bare bum inspires in me, can I?" Harry laughed and nuzzled into her neck before pushing the bag towards her. She smiled and opened it, finding a small box, tied with black silk, Agent Provocateur label on it. "Harry, this must have cost you a fortune," she said without opening it.

"Yes," he agreed simply. She smiled slightly and opened it, letting the silk ribbon fall to the bed. She opened the box finding a black silk bra, the cups made of sheer lace that would hide nothing at all. She ran her fingers over it gently before turning to the other item in the box. A very revealing thong. In fact the point of it seemed totally lacking to Ruth, she might as well go naked.

"Oh, I see. This is a birthday present for you too is it?" she teased, with a smile.

"Try it on," he said, grinning back, completely unabashed. Ruth rolled her eyes, kissed him and then went into the bathroom, wanting a private moment first. Not that Harry hadn't seen every part of her, because of course he had. Several hundred times over.

Once alone she put the lingerie on and then looked in the mirror. God, Harry really could shop well for women's underwear. The bra fitted perfectly, the sheer lace puling tight over her breasts, and she felt more self confident than she had in ages. She pushed her fingers under the string tie over her hips and bit her lip nervously. She never would have bought this for herself, and Harry knew that, which was the reason he had treated her to it. He always told her that he found her beautiful and sexy, even if she didn't believe him.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, knowing perfectly well that when Harry looked at her, she would have all the confirmation she needed that she was an attractive woman. She opened the bathroom door and saw Harry waiting for her. He groaned at the sight of her and his mouth hung open for a minute or two. She smiled with satisfaction at his reaction.

"Come here," he said hoarsely.

"Oh no," she said easily. "I've got to get ready for work." She went to the wardrobe, turning around to give him a view of the back of her thong, knowing that would drive him mad. She wasn't wrong.

"Oh no you don't," he said, grabbing her waist and all but throwing her onto the bed as she squealed happily, which turned into laughter. He pinned her down and brushed her hair away from her face, smiling at her. The passion in his eyes was clear as the easy laughter died away. He dipped his head to her lips briefly.

"God Harry, the way you look at me," she whispered as he released her mouth, shaking her head, almost in disbelief.

"I look at you like you're the woman I love," he said simply.

"We're going to be really late today," she said, stating the obvious by this point.

"Mm," he agreed. "Good thing I'm the boss." He leaned against her, pushing her body into the bed as his hands found her bum, squeezing gently. She rocked her hips upwards, towards his erection and was annoyed by the (albeit thin) fabric in the way. "You're eager…"

"You just give me the most daring underwear I will probably ever own, and then you say _I'm_ eager?" she asked, raised eyebrows. "You did not buy this for me, unless you had every intention of getting me out of it."

"True," he agreed easily. "Now lie still."

She did as his head bent to her breasts, tongue darting out to touch her flesh. He pulled the lace down slowly as she smiled, pushing her body up to meet his warm mouth. She laced her fingers in his short hair, pulling him close.

"Oh I want it fast Harry," she breathed as he took one hard nipple into his mouth. He ignored her as she gasped under his touch. She'd never had this problem with other men, but with Harry she always seemed so desperate for him, that she wanted sex as quickly as humanely possible. Which usually led to one of two things. Harry teasing her until she started whimpering with need and passion, or a union which was ferocious in its intensity.

Harry ignored her attempts to pull him down to her, instead licking her breasts slowly and unfastening her bra. She'd worn it for maybe ten minutes and it was already on the floor. "Mm," he murmured as his mouth worked across her flesh.

"I love how you taste."

"No, no, no," she said quickly. She pushed him away from her hard, and he looked a bit hurt that she didn't want him. That changed to anticipation when she pushed him onto his back, took the remaining scrap of fabric off, and then straddled him, all within a few seconds. He grinned up at her and then gasped, as her hand wrapped around his erection. Her fingers went over him softly for a few moments, before she guided him inside her. Her head bent forward, eyes closing and breathing ragged as he filled her completely.

He ran his hands over her back, pulling her down gently and she complied, leaning down against him to kiss him, sweet and soft. Then he pushed his hips up and she groaned. Her hands pressed against his chest for balance, she moved on top of him, slow at first, but then as quickly as she could manage gasping with every movement. "Oh Harry," she breathed. She could feel the rush of orgasm approaching, hurried along by his thumb vibrating over her clitoris. She pushed herself even faster and she cried out as she clenched around him, her climax making her shake with the most intense pleasure, breath coming in gasps. Harry's fingers curled around her hips as he pushed into her deeply, climaxing himself a few moments later.

Ruth collapsed on top of him, completely spent, their sweat covered bodies sticking together. When she felt she had enough energy to move, she pulled a sheet over them, and felt Harry slip out of her. "So, how much did that cost then?" she asked. "I mean per second I wore it?"

"How long did it stay on? Five minutes?" Harry kept his eyes closed, though a smile was on his lips as he stroked her back.

"Something like that," she agreed.

"I can't help it," he said. "I just find you… irresistible." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Well, there are definitely worse ways to celebrate getting a year older." He chuckled, then slipped into a happy doze.

* * *

**L is for Lingerie.**


	13. M is for

"Turn over." Harry did, folding his arms and resting his head on them while Ruth reached for the massage oil. She poured some between her hands, rubbing her palms together and straddled him, before gently touching his left shoulder. He hissed with pain as she began to touch him. "Sorry," she said quietly, but not slowing either.

"No, it'll feel better when you're done," he said as the pressure of her hands intensified. His shoulder had been aching all day, the bullet wound from Tom Quinn's gun caused some discomfort from time to time. Past experience told him that her hands rubbing his back made the pain simply sink away, but those first few touches were always a little painful. He sighed with satisfaction as her thumbs pushed into the muscle. That felt good.

"You need more rest," she said, keeping the criticism in her voice to a bare minimum.

"It's hardly my fault our bed seems so much more attractive for things other than sleep is it?" he said and she grinned happily even though he couldn't see her face. She gently pushed her fingers over his shoulder and he sighed with bliss. "You do this so well," he murmured.

"I enjoy it," she said honestly. She stayed silent as she kept rubbing his shoulder, letting the oil absorb into his skin. When it had all disappeared she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered. He went to move but she stopped him with a hand in the centre of his back.

"Don't move," she said. He didn't as she put some more oil between her palms and moved to his other uninjured shoulder. As her hands went across his upper back, she could feel the tension there. "Should I feel offended?" she asked quietly. "You're thinking of politicians while in bed with me."

Harry laughed quietly. "I don't mean to be. And your hands are doing a wonderful job of driving thoughts out of my mind." She moved her fingers lower, following the lines of his ribcage gently, fingertips following the bones. She let her thumbs gently press against his spine, the oil warming up between their skin. By the time Ruth got to his lower back, all the tension had disappeared from him.

"That's better," she said, her voice low as her fingertips sneaked under the top of his boxers.

"Oh, so I see where this is leading," he said in a suggestive tone, making her laugh.

"I could always stop touching you instead," she said, without any expectation that that would happen. Without waiting for a reply she pulled his underwear off and threw it to the floor. Then she took up her place again, put more oil on her hands and started rubbing his very attractive bum, thoroughly enjoying the task.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked, knowing she was smiling.

"Very much," she agreed and he chuckled. "I'm sure you are too."

"Shall I turn over so you can see how much I'm enjoying it?"

"Maybe when I'm done," she said with a laugh, her hands kneading lightly, making him groan. She dragged her fingers down the backs of his thighs lightly, sending jolts of desire through him. "All right, you can turn over," she said, moving away from him to let him flip over. He did and Ruth could see that her touch certainly was getting a reaction from a rather impressive part of his anatomy. He gave every sign that he wanted to pull her down to him and take her quickly but Ruth resisted his hands on her waist and shook her head with a smile. Harry collapsed on the pillows.

"Look, if you're going to take your time with me, you can at least give me something… irresistible to look at." Ruth looked at the ratty T shirt she wore to sleep in and conceded that he had a point. She pulled it off and her knickers too, feeling a surge of satisfaction as Harry's eyes went to her breasts. Smiling she used yet more oil and picked up his right hand. Harry frowned at her slightly as her index fingers started rubbing small circles up his inner arm, from wrist to elbow. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking his arm back for a moment.

"Touching you everywhere," she said simply her forehead creasing in a frown. "Why?"

"I just thought… that my arm seems a rather un-erotic place for you to be focusing your attention," he said.

"Harry, I love you," she said. "Everything about you, and I love your body too. Not just the parts of you that can make me scream with delight." He smiled at that and didn't argue when she picked his arm up again, rubbing his skin softly. "I know you struggle to believe this, but I find you a very attractive man. And I always want to touch your body.

Harry didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes in contentment at her touch, just letting her touch him as she wanted to. Her hands were warm, her fingers sure.

"Where did you learn to massage like this?" he asked, as her hands went past his elbow and up his arm. "Actually on second thoughts, maybe I don't want to know. Past lovers and all that, I'm a jealous man you know."

She laughed lightly. "I've never been taught how to do this," she said, picking up his other hand and starting the process again. From wrist to elbow to shoulder. Harry felt like he was beginning to dissolve from her soft touch. "I used to treat myself to massages every now and then. They relaxed me. I'm just copying what I liked on you."

"You have talented hands," he said, opening his eyes to focus on her blue ones. All she did was smile, pulling her thumbs across the skin on the top of his shoulder. Getting more oil, she dripped it onto his chest and he shuddered at the cold. Very gently she let her palms glide over his chest, slipping slightly in the oil and he closed his eyes again. She was very careful, lightly going over his many scars with no pressure at all. He reached for her, resting his hand on her back as she moved, liking her closeness to him. Her skin was soft, it always was and warm as she rubbed his chest.

"I love you," he said simply. She smiled and carried on, her hands moving lower, sliding over his stomach. Harry could feel his arousal spiking from her touch and knew he needed her badly. He groaned aloud in frustration when she avoided his erection and started stroking his inner thighs instead, with slippery damp fingers. "Ruth…" he said hoarsely. She smiled and pushed her thumbs up the muscles on the inside of his legs. He groaned, loudly. Then he groaned again when she took him in her mouth. "Oh Ruth…" He gripped her hair tightly, thrusting into her mouth as her tongue quickly flicked over him, licking the oh so sensitive skin. His breathing was hard and ragged as he felt his climax coming quickly. He moaned as he came in her mouth, shuddering with pleasure. She pressed a kiss to his hip before pulling herself up the bed and lying next to him, puling the duvet over them both. She turned the lamp off and closed her eyes, intending to go to sleep.

Harry was in such a haze of pleasure, his body so relaxed, skin feeling the tingling echoes of her touch that it took him a few minutes to realise that he'd given her no satisfaction at all. His hand went to her legs quickly.

"No," she said slowly. "I'm fine."

"I haven't given you anything," he said quietly.

"Did it ever occur to you that bringing you pleasure, touching you like that, so intimately as I feel every muscle, every contour of your body… Did you never stop to think that that might be enough for me? That I might enjoy it for myself? Not just for you," she said quietly, keeping her thighs together, away from his questing fingers.

"No," he said simply. She kept her legs together and kissed his lips softly.

"Go to sleep," she said, her voice low.

"Fine," he replied. "But, it'll be your turn tomorrow."

"Oh, I look forward to it," she murmured, curling herself against him and slipping into sleep. He put a hand to her back, holding her close, all the while revelling in the softness of her touch, still feeling her fingers on his skin.

* * *

**M is for massage**

* * *

**Sorry if it crosses over with the oofoof's new fic, it was completely unintentional!**


	14. N is for

**Thank you for the letter suggestions and reviews so far. Enjoy**

* * *

Ruth stood by the floor to ceiling window of their hotel suit, sighing in happiness as she looked over the city. Lights were shining everywhere, through every window in New York. It was late, but that didn't seem to matter in the city that never sleeps.

Harry came into the bedroom and saw her standing, watching the city. She wore a light summer dress for the heat, and he marvelled at the way it clung to her skin. He bit his lip but didn't say anything to alert her to his presence. She was most especially beautiful when she was unaware that she was being watched. He moved to the side a little to see her face in profile and smiled at her.

"I know you're there," she said, eyes flicking to him briefly, a smile on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as she looked over the city. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Taking me to New York," she said. "Letting me win the argument."

"Oh, I'm not letting you win anything," he said surely. "We're flying from JFK to Charles de Gaulle on Friday, before catching the Eurostar back to London."

"Mm, I thought as much," she said with amusement. "You're too stubborn to let me win anything." He let his hands drift down to the slight swell of her stomach. She smiled as he pressed his hands against her rounded middle firmly. They'd never really been away together, and with a stopwatch on their time before the two of them became three, he wanted to take her away. Before a baby demanded all of their spare time. Harry moved his right hand upwards, along her arm and slipped the strap of her dress off of her shoulder. "You have a one track mind," she said.

"I think the fact that we both have a one track mind is what created this unexpected situation in the first place," he said with a grin, squeezing his hand that still rested on her stomach.

"How true." He kissed her neck and her eyes fluttered closed as his tongue flicked across her pulse. She shivered and laced her fingers through his, moving his hand to the zip on the side of her dress.

"Oh, hinting are you?" he said, humour in his voice.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I can't help it. I just… I always seemed to want you. I'm going to blame my hormones."

He chuckled into her shoulder but didn't argue. He pulled the zip down and slipped his hand onto her warm beautiful skin. He sighed at her softness and pulled her away from the window. "New York'll be there in the morning," he whispered.

"So I hear," she said. She let him pull her onto the bed and the incredibly soft feather mattress. God knows how much he'd spent on this suite for them, but right now she didn't care. He pulled the dress off quickly and stroked her sides.

"Beautiful," he murmured. She smiled at him, eyes radiating with love for this man, and reached for him, hands behind his neck pulling him in for a deep searing kiss. His lips moulded to hers perfectly and she felt her arousal spiking, even without him touching her more intimately. She slipped her hands lower down his back and grasped his bum tightly.

"Mmm… Jeans off," she demanded, her fingers quickly moving to the front and working on the button. Before she got very far, temptation overcame her and she squeezed the noticeable bulge, making him groan. Then she sneaked her hand inside his jeans, pulled his underwear down and squeezed again, skin to skin. Harry closed his eyes with the sensation of her stroking fingers. God she was good. After a minute or two, he pulled away and quickly removed her bra then cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples into hard points. Her breasts were full, slightly bigger than usual, the nipples darker. He liked her changing body immensely and made sure she knew it. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, before kissing and licking her breasts, sucking her nipples hard, making her moan.

All of a sudden she started wriggling franticly and he backed off. "Get undressed," she breathed. "Now."

"Oh, you're a demanding woman aren't you?" he said, pulling his shirt off in acquiescence anyway. Ruth watched, eyes bright with anticipation and desire as his jeans and underwear followed suit until he was naked. Ruth smiled as he kissed her stomach and then she pushed her hips up as he took her knickers off using nothing but his mouth. She laughed with happiness as his lips brushed over her skin, teeth grazing her hips and thighs.

"I love you," she said, her fingers clutching him close to her. He pulled her over and lay side by side next to her, their bodies touching everywhere. She threw her leg over his hip and pulled him between her legs. He pushed inside her slowly and she gasped as he filled her completely. He felt wonderful inside her and she smiled slightly as he stroked her face, his other hand wrapping around her waist pulling her close. His hazel eyes were glowing with passion at her and she rested her palm on his chest, fingers splayed. She reached for him with her free hand, squeezing his balls gently.

"Oh…" He kept gasping as she touched him and her eyes were alight with desire, a bright and vivid blue as they flicked over his face. Harry pushed her hands away and pushed her onto her back firmly. He thrust inside her hard and she writhed delightedly underneath him.

"You're so good at this," she said, her voice lazy with satisfaction. He chuckled and then dipped his head, kissing her deeply. He shifted inside her slightly and she gasped. She wrapped her legs around him and he caressed her breasts lightly.

"I love you too," he said, before thrusting inside her hard. She didn't have any breath to speak with, all she could do was moan at the onslaught of sensation. His lips moved over her chest, tongue flicking her nipples as he moved inside her, his hands stroking her body and her hair. Every part of her body felt loved and treasured at this moment in time.

She could feel her inner muscles clenching, nearing climax when all of a sudden, he stopped moving. She opened her eyes in confusion. "Move!" she said, more demanding than she intended, tilting her hips up towards him.

He leaned forward, biting her earlobe gently before murmuring in her ear. "You know I love teasing you," he said. "Making you sob and moan and scream before I finally take my finger and…"

"Harry!" She covered his mouth with her hand to shut him up, but she could still see his grin in his eyes. He pushed deeper inside her again and she gasped. He was close, he could feel the rush of release coming, so he moved quickly. His hand went between them and he touched her clitoris lightly, just enough pressure to drive her wild. He knew her body so well, how she reacted to everything he did to her. It wasn't enough to send her into orgasm though.

She twisted underneath him, aching to get closer. She was so lost in sensation that she didn't even realise her own hand was going between her legs until Harry grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She whimpered with desperation. He thrust inside her again and again, his thumb toying with her slickness until she let out a high pitched cry, her body tense as a rush of ecstasy flowed through her. Before he knew it, Harry climaxed too, blood flowing hot through him, his teeth cutting into Ruth's shoulder.

He collapsed next to her and closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally again, his entire body exhausted but exhilarated too. He opened his eyes when he felt Ruth's fingertips stroking his chest. He smiled at her, then saw the teeth marks on her shoulder and felt a surge of guilt come over him. That would bruise by the morning.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hm?"

"Your shoulder."

"Oh don't worry," she said with a shrug. "It doesn't hurt. Anyway, I hear bite marks are very fashionable these days." Harry laughed at that, pulling the covers over them both. He should probably feel worse about marking her than he did, but right now sleep was calling him. Ruth curled up around her stomach, and Harry curled up around her. It was an exceptionally comfortable way to sleep, even with the distant sound of New York traffic drifting up to their hotel room.

* * *

**N is for New York.**


	15. O is for

**I'm not going to be starting any more HR stories, as I'm going to be focusing on my original fiction instead. I will finish my incomplete stories, and if I'm struck by inspiration I will write some more, but my posting speed will be much slower. That said, enjoy O.**

* * *

Ruth looked around the dingy safe house with distaste. Not exactly how she'd choose to spend her last night in Britain but it would have to do. And it was designed to be safe, so she could stop worrying. In theory. In reality, all she could think about was being set up to take the fall for the torture scandal. Why had she kept digging after Cotterdam and Mick Maudsley? Well, she knew why. It was who she was, and it was completely wrong for the British state to condone and authorise torture. It needed to be uncovered, she just wished that the documents didn't implicate anyone from section D. Much less herself.

Ruth suddenly came out of her thoughts by a noise at the door. A key in the lock. She hurried to try and find a gun hidden there, anywhere in the flat, wishing she'd looked first rather than indulging in maudlin thoughts. The lock flicked but she'd chained the door, so the stranger couldn't get in, even when he was pushing the door open. "It's me." She let out her breath in a sigh of relief. She'd recognise that voice anywhere. Harry. She took the chain off and let him in, quickly locking it behind him.

Then she turned to look at him, worry etched into the lines of his face. "Oh Ruth," he said, voice filled with sadness. She closed her eyes for a moment and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder as his strong arms tightened around her. She told herself not to cry repeatedly as his hands went over her back comfortingly. Then, all of a sudden, crying was the last thing she felt like doing. Harry's chest was warm and solid, his masculine scent pervading her senses. This attractive man who she'd worked for for years, and been in love with him for most of that time. And he was holding her, closer to her than he'd ever been. She could feel her logic and sense falling away rapidly. Lifting her head she backed away half a step, leaving his hands on her waist, still touching her, but the look on his face told her that he was unsure how long she'd let that continue. Why had she denied him after their one date? Her worries seemed so pointless now.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly. At that he did drop his hands, and Ruth felt the loss acutely. She yearned for him to keep touching her, no matter how innocent the touch.

"I wanted to see you," he said. "I shook it out of Adam. I wanted to know where you were and that you were safe. I thought… hoped maybe… that you would want to see me."

"I do," she agreed. "I do." Out of impulse she reached for his hand and held it for a moment. She let her fingers feather over his, so lightly that he curled his palm around hers to stop the almost teasing quality of her touch.

"When are you going?"

"In the morning," she said. "Zaf's bribed a boat to take me to France."

"And then what?" he asked.

"I don't know Harry!" she said, her voice shrill. "Sorry," she added, still holding his hand. "It's just escaping to Europe… being exiled from Britain was never part of my plan. I don't have a strategy Harry."

"Just be careful," he said. "Promise me."

"I'll do my best," she said. "I have no wish to have my body dragged from the Thames. Which I know is what Adam is currently arranging to prove my "death" as it were."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I can't believe that after tomorrow…" he swallowed against the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I'll never see you again." His grip tightened on her hand to an almost painful degree, but Ruth recognised that he was trying to hold onto her, in whatever way he could.

"Oh God," she said, as it occurred to her (not for the first time) that she'd never see Harry again. And she'd never even kissed him. Well, there was at least time to rectify that. She placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking his stubbled skin. Leaning in she pressed a brief chaste kiss to his lips. She wanted more, but she was never great at taking the initiative on things like this. Luckily for her, Harry got the hint. He held her body close to his, hands on her back and kissed her again, soft at first, but with an increasing urgency that she responded to eagerly. His tongue delved into her mouth with confidence, making her sigh with contentment.

She parted from him, only to catch her breath. "That's quite a first kiss," she said, desire bright in her eyes. His hands had slid up her body and he could just feel the softness of her breasts. He wanted her. How wrong was that? He thought to himself. She must be frightened, having to leave her home, her country and everything she'd ever known. And all he could think about was how much he wanted her. He shook his head and dropped his hands, trying to clear the image from his mind.

"Harry?" she asked in confusion at the look on his face.

"Nothing," he said, planting another soft kiss on her lips. "Just, I'm going to miss you." He sighed. "God I'm really going to miss you," he added fervently, honesty showing on his face. She leaned in for another deep kiss, wondering why she'd denied herself for so long. Denied them. She ended up leaning her forehead against his, and she could feel his breath rushing across her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment as her hands went to his sides, pulling his body close to hers.

"Who knows you're here?" she asked quietly.

"Only Adam," he said under his breath.

"Good."

"Why?" he asked, moving so he could look into her eyes.

"I don't…" she said, tailing off slightly. No Ruth, say it she told herself. "I don't want to leave with any regrets."

"Okay," he said, plainly not understanding what she was getting at. She looked at the floor and the sudden tight grip on her arms let her know that he knew what she meant. "You can't mean…"

"Why not?" she said, looking up at him, eyes hopeful.

"God Ruth, are you really suggesting…"

"Yes I am," she said firmly. "Harry, you know how I feel about you. You must do by now. After all, I'm blaming myself for this so you can walk free. I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"No, I know," he said. "But… we don't… We never say how we feel Ruth."

"No we don't," she agreed. "Harry… I'm never going to see you again. There's no time left."

He sighed heavily, almost a groan, but his hands didn't release her. "You know, the gentleman in me should just say goodbye and leave this safe house now."

"But," she said smiling.

He smiled back. "If I tell you I'd never thought about it, I'd be lying." She laughed weakly at that. "But, God Ruth…"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what if," she said firmly. "And anyway, if I was staying at Thames House, it would come to this sooner or later. Later probably, knowing us."

"Oh so practical," he said, rolling his eyes. He held her waist as he leant in for another sweet kiss. His hands slid upwards very slowly as their lips stayed touching, and he found himself cupping her breasts. At that moment, he knew he was going to give in to her. How could he say no? And he wanted her too. He drew back from her for a moment and looked into her blue eyes. How was he supposed to carry on without her? She reached for his wrists and gently pulled them away from her chest, but only so she could slowly unbutton her shirt.

Harry took the hint. With fingers shaking slightly, he carried on undoing her blouse, until a pale strip of flesh showed down her front. He let his hand rest on her stomach, feeling the heat of her skin and then let his palm slide upwards. His thumb reached the centre of her bra and he slowed, looking into her eyes for a long moment.

Then she smiled, held his hand and led the way to the bedroom. The grim safe house wasn't where she'd either planned or imagined spending her first night with Harry, but the bed had clean sheets. Which when you came right down to it, was all that they really needed. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her blouse off, her eyes never leaving Harry's. He moved, slowly, then his hands were cradling her face.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask.

She smiled, then nodded. He kissed her deeply, pushing her back onto the mattress as his body covered hers. He was still fully dressed, his shirt rubbing against her nearly naked chest as they kept kissing. Ruth's hands were impatient though. She pulled at his jacket, throwing it to the floor before her fingers went to his neck, where his tie was. How many times had she imagined removing it and kissing the hollow of his throat? Countless times. She pulled out of the kiss and slowly loosened it, before undoing the top two buttons of his shirt while he watched her carefully. She kissed his warm skin softly. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" she whispered.

All he did was smile and stroke her hair gently before kissing her again. Ruth pulled at his shirt, slowly managing to unbutton it. She let her palms go over his chest, her fingertips tracing the lines of his body and she felt a jolt of pure desire go through her. She wanted him badly and felt her nipples tighten. He reached underneath her for the clasp of her bra and she arched up towards him. He undid it with a practised ease and pulled it away from her, then his eyes were drawn southwards to her beautiful breasts.

He cradled them for a moment before leaning down and kissing them. His tongue flicked over her flesh teasingly, tantalisingly and she gasped at the touch. God, he was damn good at this. She moaned low in her throat as his teeth gently grazed over her right nipple. "That feels so good," she whispered. He laughed, but didn't stop what he was doing, much to her satisfaction. Her arms went around him, gripping his back tightly as he carried on licking her warm flesh and making goose bumps rise on her skin.

The teasing touches became too much and she pushed him away. "Stop," she said breathlessly. He looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"My turn," she said with a smile, pushing him onto his back. He smiled at her for a moment, before she straddled him and kissed him, leaning over his naked chest. He tightened his arms around her, feeling her soft breasts against his chest. Ruth kissed his skin softly, paying attention to his nipples, sucking on them. Harry gasped with pleasure and could feel himself getting hard for her. His hands went lower and found the zip on her skirt. He unzipped it, pushed it down and squeezed her bum. He distracted her for a moment and she gasped with pleasure. He did it again and she arched her body against his, feeling his erection through the clothing that they still had on.

"I need more," she whispered, her hands going to his belt. He looked at her in surprise. This was not a Ruth he was used to. One who said what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. Then thought stopped. Her hand had found its way inside his trousers and boxers and was touching his erection. He closed his eyes in bliss as her hand went along his length, back and forth, fingers teasing slightly, thumb going over the head. She grinned at him, knowing what she was doing to him. Harry shook his head to himself. He wasn't as young as he used to be and if he came now, he wouldn't get hard again for a few hours. And when he climaxed, he desperately wanted to be inside her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"I'll be useless to you if you carry on," he explained. She smiled, slightly shyly at him. He kissed her, deep and urgent and as if this was the signal they'd been waiting for, the remaining clothing came off in a hasty tumble of fabric. Each wanting the other naked as soon as possible. It didn't take long until that desire became reality. Ruth looked at him, his naked body on display for her and she bit her lip, trying to reign in her desire to have him pinned to the mattress. He might not be the most traditionally attractive man, but he was hers. For tonight at least. Her eyes went all over him twice, stopping each time on his impressive erection, wondering how exactly it would feel inside her.

"Lie on your back," he said quietly interrupting her third look at him. She did and let him watch her with the same eagerness and interest that she had watched him with a few moments before. He dipped his head and kissed her collarbone as his right hand found her wetness between her legs. She gasped at his touch, firm and sure as he stroked her. Like a man who knew exactly what he was doing. Arching her body up she moaned loudly as he pushed two fingers inside her. Gasping for breath she writhed as he found her most sensitive spot, stroking against her inner walls. "Oh, you like it there then," he said, stroking her again, making her shudder.

"Please…" she begged. "I need you inside me. Please Harry. Now."

He grinned at her and then kissed her maddeningly gently as he rubbed his erection against her folds slowly. She moaned in frustration, arching upward to him. "Oh God," she moaned in desperation. He moved slowly then, pushing inside her with just the tip of his erection. He wanted to make this last, so he used all the self control he had to move inside her achingly slowly. She closed her eyes, revelling in the sensations Harry was creating and he stopped moving.

"No," he said firmly. "Open your eyes. I want to see your face as you feel everything." Her eyes fluttered open after a moment, focusing on his hazel ones. He pushed inside her even deeper until he was fully sheathed within her, her tightness all around him, muscles clenching him exquisitely.

"You feel so good," she said, mirroring his own feelings. "Oh God…" He kissed her very gently and then started moving inside her, very gradually. If this would be the only time they'd be together, he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Ruth reached down and clutched his bum tightly. Harry groaned before licking her neck, tasting the sweet flavour of her skin. Wrapping her legs tightly around him she gasped as he thrust inside her again. He was large and the movement caused a delicious wave of passion to go through her. "Oh… this feels…"

"I know," he said, not needing to put it into words. He held her gently and moved inside her, over and over, making her body writhe in passion. "Harry… oh I'm close."

So was he. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb as he moved inside her. "Oh Harry!" she moaned loudly as she climaxed, her muscles clenching around him. He groaned as he came too, breathing coming in ragged gasps as a rush of ecstasy went through him. His body felt very sensitive as he rolled off of her, half dragging Ruth with him. Her legs were still wrapped around him tightly and he was still inside her, neither wanting to stop touching the other.

Ruth opened her eyes, feeling loved and sated. Harry stroked her hair gently. "Ruth, I…"

"No," she said. "Don't. I have to leave tomorrow. I can't do that if you… say that."

"Okay," he said quietly. "But… you know, don't you?"

"Yes," she said. "Of course I know. And…"

"Yes," he said. "I know it too." She sighed, the reality of the morning setting in and she pulled away from him with a muffled gasp as their sensitive flesh parted. He kissed her cheek softly and then stroked her arm. "Sleep," he said. "I'll wake you in the morning."

"Okay," she said. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. He let his arms wrap around her carefully, waiting until her deep even breathing filled the room. Then he whispered the words that she hadn't allowed him to say. He simply watched her. He wouldn't sleep tonight, all he could do was make the most of the time they had left.

* * *

**O is for Only once.**


	16. P is for

Ruth sat by the swimming pool, stretched out on the sun chair reading her book. Or rather, pretending to read her book. In actual fact she was watching Harry swimming in the pool, doing his lengths, up and down, watching as the sun sparked off both the water and his wet body. She thought she was being relatively unobtrusive about it, but when Harry stopped and leaned against the side of the pool, watching her with a raised eyebrow and a smile, she knew she'd been caught out.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Actually yes," she said, ignoring the slight blush on her cheeks. "I am."

"Come here," he said in a deep demanding voice. She didn't argue, all she did was slip her sandals off and walk to the edge of the pool, crouching down to kiss him. His hand snaked around her neck carefully as he pulled her close. All she did was smile into the embrace, feeling his lips and tongue explore her mouth so familiarly. When they parted, her eyes were closed in a dreamy happiness. "Get in and join me," Harry said quietly.

She opened her eyes. "You know perfectly well that if I join you, we won't be swimming."

"Get in anyway," he said, a grin lighting up his face. She smiled and without undressing at all, she slipped into the water.

"Happy?" she asked.

He reached for her, one arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to his body. His other hand reached for the hem of her dress and pushed the soaked fabric up. He rested his fingers on the inside of her thigh, feathering over her warm slippery skin. "Now I'm happy," he said as his fingertips lightly stroked her. She sighed with pleasure against his touch and she slipped the straps of her dress off of her arms before Harry took the hint and pushed the top of her dress downwards quickly, the sodden fabric gathering around her waist.

"Oh its clear you only have one thing on your mind," she said with a teasing smile.

"I can't help it," he said. "I see you and I want you." He kissed her behind her ear as she held him close, pulling his bare chest against her own, wishing her bra off. He clearly had the same thought because his hands started working on the clasp, very quickly ridding her of it and letting the material float away from them.

Out of instinct, Ruth wrapped her legs around his waist and then closed her eyes in bliss as he started to lick and suck her breasts. His tongue flicked over her naked wet flesh delightfully. Her nipples hardened under his talented mouth and her breathing came unevenly. She arched her body to his touch as he licked her nipple gently and felt herself getting close to release, just from his touch there. God he was good. Tightening her legs around him she groaned with desperation. She needed more stimulation. He knew it, and moved slightly to pull her knickers out of the way, sliding his fingers over her wet sex. It took mere seconds before she cried out, her body writhing with sweet release from his touch. He grinned at her, loving seeing her lose herself in the moment like this. He would never get tired of watching her orgasm. Her naked body arched in intense pleasure from his touch, this time made even more of an impression on him as her skin was wet, the sun glistening on the water droplets sticking to her. She was beautiful.

"Oh that was good," she breathed, a lazy smile over her face. He chuckled at her and ran his hand through her wet hair, pulling her in for a deep satisfying kiss. Ruth wriggled her legs to get rid of her knickers which were around her knees. When they were gone she turned her attention to him. Her hand found him, already hard through his swimming shorts. She pulled them down quickly and Harry let his breath out in a rush as her hand wrapped around him gently.

"Oh harder," he murmured. "Please." She smiled, but kept her touch teasingly light. He groaned, frustrated. Her hand ran all over his length, slippery and slick with the water all around them. He couldn't take it anymore. He gripped her tight around the waist, her wet dress still gathered there and he thrust into her hard, urgently needing her warmth around him. She cried out at the suddenness, breathing heavily and he realised he'd let his baser instincts take over. He hadn't made sure she was ready for him. "Ruth…"

"Oh whatever you do, don't stop," she said quickly, her muscles squeezing around him, causing sparks of pleasure in both of them. His hands splayed across her wet back as her legs tightened around him, pulling him deeper inside her as she sighed with happiness. He kissed her slowly as he moved marginally inside her, causing ripples of desire through her. "Harry… more…" she breathed. He laughed and then bit her earlobe gently.

"I like teasing you," he murmured before kissing her jaw. "I like touching you gently until you beg and scream for more." He let his fingers brush over one nipple in illustration and she moaned.

"No, fuck me," she said breathlessly, eyes wide and pleading. "I _need_ you." He did, but only because he knew he wouldn't last long enough to draw it out. Her wet glistening breasts and hard nipples were in his eye line and it was enough to make him want to take her hard and fast. Gripping her hips tightly, he plunged into her hard, drawing back until he left her completely, only to return to her with a powerful thrust.

Her fingernails were cutting deeply into his shoulders, her eyes were closed, and she was completely lost in sensation. Harry's touch, the warm water lapping around their writhing bodies, their wet skin sliding across each other.

He knew he was close when Ruth suddenly climaxed with a low moan, her internal muscles clenching around him, pulling him into his own orgasm. He came, wet and hot inside her and she shuddered with pleasure at the sensation. They stayed together and drifted through the water in the quiet.

Eventually Ruth lifted her head from Harry's shoulder where it had been resting. "Can I just say, I'm really pleased we decided to rent an apartment with a private pool?"

Harry laughed and then pulled out of her slowly, echoes of their earlier passion coursing through her body as he left her. He pressed a brief kiss to her lips and then got out of the pool, totally unconcerned about his nakedness. She smiled at the sight of him, sun shining on his wet body, droplets of water clinging to the hairs on his chest and she bit her lip, wanting him all over again. He smiled at her, as if reading her mind.

"I think I need to lie down," she said, pulling herself out of the pool. Harry only smiled at her, watching her as she went back in the house.

* * *

**P is for Pool.**


	17. Q is for

**I don't think this is quite as hot as my other pieces, but I hope its enjoyed anyway. :) Set at Havensworth.**

* * *

Ruth rolled onto her side and frowned slightly at Harry. He had worry lines on his forehead and she could feel he was tense. "Calm down," she said quietly, her fingers gently smoothing away the lines. "Just try and sleep." Her touch was very soft and he felt himself relaxing in spite of himself.

"This summit was a terrible idea," he said.

"I know," she replied. "Stop thinking. Switch your brain off." He shifted slightly in bed and sighed again.

"You're right, I know." He grabbed her wrist when she moved it, so her touch didn't leave him completely. Then he kissed the back of her hand before lacing his fingers with hers. "I love you," he said simply.

"Harry…" she replied, her eyes going to the walls. A requirement for MI5 when arranging the hotel had been that the building had to have thin walls, so they could plant listening devices in it. It also meant that it was easy to overhear conversations so she didn't want things like this said. Especially when Adam's room was next door. Harry knew this and rolled his eyes at her. Instead of saying anything though, he kissed her neck slowly and methodically, kissing all of her sensitive skin. He hovered where her pulse beat against her neck, loving that he always managed to get her worked up this quickly. It was only when his lips went to her collarbone that she started to shake her head. "No," she whispered. "We can't, not here."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet won't you?" he murmured against her breasts. She didn't have the breath to reply as his lips worshipped her body. All she could do was try and keep her sighs of contentment as quiet as possible. Made much more difficult when Harry sucked her nipple hard.

"No," she said, rolling away from him. "I can't. Not here, where everyone can hear."

He ignored this and pushed her body flat against the mattress and kissed her lips briefly. "You can do anything you set your mind to," he murmured into her ear. "Unless you don't want me?" he questioned quietly.

Ruth wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close. "I always want you Harry," she whispered. "All I have to see is you taking your tie off at the end of the day and that's it." He smiled at her, truly happy and kissed her again, lips moulding to hers. She felt Harry's body against hers everywhere, thighs to thighs, chest to chest. She felt so relieved that they normally slept naked, just in case of events like this. It had taken a long time for her to be comfortable with her body in front of him like this, but it was worth it. To feel so comfortable with another person that there was no embarrassment and every single touch was welcome. She tilted her hips upwards in invitation and he grinned cheekily at her.

"Not a sound," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes sparkled at him in agreement. Then she gasped as he moved down the bed very quickly. He grasped her hips tightly and licked her folds expertly. She sighed and arched upwards towards him as he touched her so wonderfully. She twisted her head to the side and bit a chunk of the pillow so she wouldn't cry out, her fists grabbing the sheets tightly. He sucked her clitoris and she squealed into the pillow as her climax overtook her. She sighed as intense pleasure went through all her nerve endings, and felt exhausted. The rational part of her brain marvelled at how quickly he'd brought her to orgasm. Harry lay next to her and stroked her hair gently. She leaned across and kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on him and she shivered, loving how much he wanted her, how desirable he found her.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "God I love you." He smiled at her before she pushed him onto his back and then kissed his chest, slowly moving across his skin. His hands tangled in her hair, keeping her close as she sucked a nipple gently. He drew his breath in in a sharp hiss. "Sh," she whispered before returning to her task. She let her hands drift over his body slowly and leisurely. Her fingertips followed his ribs slowly and he gasped at the touch. He'd never get used to the way she touched him like this. Then her hand wrapped around his erection firmly. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily at her sure touch as her fingers slid over his sensitive skin.

"Oh God."

"Be quiet," she whispered, but her touch didn't slow. She moved slowly down the bed, kissing his stomach, his hips, then taking him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. He groaned. Loudly. "And you told me that I was the one who had to be quiet," she said before taking him again in her warm mouth. He couldn't take it. He pushed her away quickly and she frowned in confusion. She knew perfectly well he'd been enjoying that. He pushed her so she was laying on her stomach and she looked at him for a moment, the question in her eyes.

He pressed his chest against his back and kissed the back of her neck and she smiled. Then she sighed as he licked the rim of her ear. "Don't move," he said in a low seductive whisper. All she did was smile and feel him kiss down her spine, slowly, tongue flicking against her. Then his hand went between her legs, fingers rubbing her clitoris and she sighed with contentment into the pillow.

"Oh God!" she moaned as he thrust into her hard from behind. He grabbed her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her skin as her internal muscles clutched around him. He pulled out of her, just a fraction before plunging into her even deeper. Ruth bit her lip, the bed sheets, the duvet, anything to stay silent.

He was slow and measured, taking her carefully. Making sure she didn't reach her peak too soon. She kept mewling into the pillow, unable to be totally silent as he moved within her. He reached for her breasts, sliding his hands between her body and the bed sheets, cupping both of them and squeezing in a way that made her shudder. His touch was firm and she moaned again, her teeth clenched on the cotton sheets. Next time they had to go to a hotel on an operation, she was going to insist on walls that were three feet thick and soundproofed.

"Oh God," she cried out, before biting her lip again. He pushed into her powerfully and quickly, over and over again, until he climaxed with a low groan, squeezing her breasts hard. She quivered underneath him as she came herself, so powerful it robbed her of her breath and left her shaking.

Harry collapsed on top of her with a squeak of bed springs, his chest to her back, still sheathed inside her. He moved her hair away from the back of her neck and kissed her there.

"Next time, we need a soundproof room," she said, turning her head so she could look at him. "I want to be able to scream." He grinned at her, a self satisfied smile of a man who'd just had his desire well and truly sated. Then worry came over his face.

"You're bleeding," he said quietly. He moved away from her and she gasped as he slipped out of her. Then he put his thumb on her lower lip, coming away red. She rolled her eyes.

"I must have bit too hard," she said simply, licking the blood away. "Don't worry." She kissed him as he pulled the duvet over them both. "Though how I'll face Adam tomorrow without going red, I've no idea." Harry laughed and held her close. Right now, that was the least of his worries.

* * *

**Q is for Quiet.**


	18. R is for

Ruth stood outside the great hall, looking in the gilded mirror hanging outside. It was a magnificent house, more like a country manor than a property that should be found in London. She wouldn't be here at all if she hadn't been Harry's plus one. But she was glad she was here. She felt different, dressed up for an evening event. She wasn't required to be intelligent, or have any of the answers. All she had to do tonight was hold onto Harry's arm and have fun while dancing badly and drinking champagne which someone else had paid for.

She double checked her reflection and felt pleased. She wore a red dress which was more figure hugging than she usually went for, and she loved her appearance. She hadn't tried so hard to impress anyone since college, but she knew the effort was for Harry. Taking a deep breath, she went into the hall, and tried to see Harry through the milling black suits and politicians.

After five minutes he came into view. He had a whisky in one hand and was talking to the minister of finance. His eyes scanned the room covertly every few seconds, she assumed that he was looking for her. After a moment his eyes caught hers and she smiled. His eyes sparkled at her as he took in her appearance in her very revealing red dress. Or revealing for her.

"Excuse me," he said to the minister just before he weaved through the politicians and stood in front of her. His eyes went over every inch of her body and she felt herself blushing. "Ruth, you look… indecent."

"No I don't," she said, looking at herself. "I wanted to make an impression."

"Oh God," he said under his breath. "Well you've certainly made an impression on me." He finished his whisky, downing it in one and Ruth smiled. She loved the effect she usually had on Harry. It gave her an awful lot of confidence. "You look beautiful," he added, voice steady.

"Thank you," she said happily. "You don't look bad yourself." This was a massive understatement. He looked incredibly handsome and attractive in a suit with a pristine pressed white shirt and tie. She wanted to take that tie off and plant a kiss in the hollow of his throat. That always made him groan. Clearly her thoughts showed on her face because he raised an insinuating eyebrow at her and she blushed again.

He reached for her hand, the first time he'd touched her that night and nodded his head to the door. "Come with me." She smiled and let him lead her out of the main hall into the entrance way. There were maybe a dozen people there, involved in private conversation and Harry casually led her to a door around the corner. He pulled her through it, then closed the door and Ruth blinked in the sudden darkness of the and then gasped as Harry pressed his lips to hers in a deep sensual kiss, a kiss that made her shake with desire. "You look…" he kissed her neck, tongue flicking against her pulse (now thundering) as she closed her eyes. "Sensational." He let his mouth roam over her skin, the pale expanse of flesh begging to be kissed. It was only when he pressed his lips to the V of her dress that Ruth shook her head.

"No, we can't do this," she said breathlessly. "Not here. Not now."

"Okay," he said, ignoring her words completely as he slipped the strap of her dress off of her shoulder. Then let her bra strap follow suit. Her reluctance to let him touch her was fast evaporating. His fingertips trailed gently over her skin, and then over her left breast. He pinched her nipple hard and she moaned quietly, her head falling against the wall with a thud. He grinned easily at her and Ruth let her hands go upwards, loosening his tie.

"I can't help it," Harry said as the tie fell to the floor. "I just want you so badly."

"Can't wait until tonight?" she asked.

"Can you?" he asked desperately, his hand sliding up the inside of her leg, pushing the fabric away as his touch went higher and higher up her thigh.

"No," she said. "I can't." His palm cupped her between her legs and she groaned.

"Sh," he said, a hint of warning in his voice. If anyone opened the cupboard door and found the head of counter terrorism… Well, it didn't bear thinking about.

Pushing her knickers aside, he plunged two fingers into her wet heat and she bit down on her lip so she wouldn't cry out. His other hand went under her chin, making her look at him as he pushed her closer and closer to climax. He knew just what she liked and had her panting for breath within moments. He brushed his thumb over her clitoris several times before she mewled quietly as her entire body tensed with orgasm, pure pleasure going through her blood stream.

"I love how you look right now," he said. "All flushed, like a woman who's been well f…" She put her hand over his mouth to shut him up her chest heaving as she tried to recover her breath. Harry moved his hand away from between her legs and then sucked his fingers slowly and sensually, making her shiver.

Ruth reached down and felt his hardness, trapped by his trousers. She started unbuckling his belt, hurriedly. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" he asked, suddenly aware that he'd bundled her into a cupboard. Not the most romantic or spacious of locations after all.

"No I don't want to," she said simply. "I have to. I need you. So badly that I can't wait five minutes, let alone a few hours." He smiled at her as she pushed his trousers and boxers down, gathering around his knees. At the same time, Harry pulled her knickers off completely and pushed the red fabric up around her waist.

Then he plunged into her slowly, inch by inch. Ruth gasped, her legs tight around him as he kept up a torturously slow movement. He stopped moving when fully sheathed inside her and cradled her face, looking deeply into her blue eyes. She was hot, sweaty, jammed between Harry's body and a cupboard wall, her dress was creased beyond wearing and she didn't care. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

He moved quickly, taking her hard and fast, much to her relief. She couldn't take it if he were slow and languorous. Not today and not now. Save that for when they had a bed and all the time in the world. "Oh!" God, the feeling of his thik hardness deep within her, the delicious friction he caused… she was already on the edge again. She tried to hold off, make it last but when Harry pressed her clitoris it was no good. She climaxed again and in the midst of her ecstasy she felt him orgasm too, hot and wet deep inside her. He groaned with the effort and then rested his head on her shoulder.

Minutes of silence later, he slid out of her and her red dress fell back into place. "I'm going to have to go home," Ruth said, brushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes. "I can't meet all your influential friends looking like this…"

"I'll make your excuses," he said with a self satisfied grin.

"Well it is your fault," she said, trying to neaten herself up a little. "I look like I slept in this dress now!" she added to his look of surprise.

"Ruth, you shouldn't wear red," he said simply. "It… does something to me."

"Really? The colour of my clothes effect your libido?"

"No, you have the main effect on that," he said lowly. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," he added. Ruth nodded easily and then Harry left her alone. Once the cupboard door closed behind him, she felt her knees give way and she slid down the wall into a puddle on the floor. God Harry was an incredible man. And a very good lover as well, she thought with a smile. Her body was tingling with his touch and she wondered if it would ever stop.

* * *

**R is for Red Dress.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far, and the suggestions. Sorry if I don't use some of them.**


	19. S is for

**Okay, I know its been a while, but as this one is from Harry's perspective, I found it a little more difficult to write. This also ended up having very little to do with the prompt. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry unlocked his front door with a sigh. He was tired and travel weary, and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed with his wife. Let the UK's security go to hell for one evening. After all, he'd spent the last twelve days in a stuffy hotel room in Ireland, talking to the Irish government and his counterpart about the remaining IRA threat to the UK, and every night he'd gone back to a cold and lonely hotel bed. But not tonight. He longed for Ruth with a desperation that shocked him even after all this time.

His flight had been delayed by two hours, and now it was well past one in the morning. She'd most likely be asleep, her face reposed, her eyelashes fluttering as she dreamed, hopefully of him.

Harry took his jacket off, hanging it up and then took off his shoes. Quietly, so as not to wake her he went up the stairs. Their bedroom light was on, he saw with surprise. He poked his head around the door frame, and then smiled at the sight that was presented to him. Ruth was lying on the covers, asleep and she'd clearly been waiting for him. She was wearing a very revealing black lingerie set, complete with heels, silk stockings and suspenders. Falling asleep obviously hadn't been part of her plan. _Damn the delayed flight_, Harry thought with venom.

He closed the bedroom door quietly, but it still made a small click. "Oh…" Ruth moaned quietly. "I'm up," she said. "I'm awake, I'm awake. I'm not sleeping." She sat up and blinked herself awake. "Hi," she said.

"You look incredible," he said, letting his eyes wander all over her body, her beautiful pale skin contrasting delightfully with the dark lingerie.

"I'd look better if your flight hadn't been delayed," she said, fluffing her hair up. "I missed you," she said. "I just… wanted a memorable night. With you back home."

Harry sat on the bed next to her, smiling. "All I wanted was to sleep next to my beautiful wife. But, seeing you… dressed like that…" he swallowed audibly and allowed his hand to stroke her thigh, the silk fibers beneath his fingertips incredibly enticing. "Somehow I've changed my mind."

Ruth laughed. "You look good for a man who's spent a lot of hours stuck at an airport." Harry shook his head, marvelling at the fact that this woman could find him attractive at any time, let alone when he'd spent ages stuck with airport delays. He was scruffy, stubbled and red eyed from tiredness, and yet she still wanted him. He reached for her and kissed her deeply and tenderly. Ruth closed her eyes and sighed into the embrace as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close. He felt her slight smile against his lips and smiled back. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled and then gasped as Harry pushed her flat on the bed. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, working his way down to her lace covered breasts. She tasted sweet and he let his tongue trace over her flesh delicately, pleased when she shivered under him. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers sliding under the hem of his shirt as Harry moved downwards and sucked one hard nipple through the lace of her bra.

"I… um…" she said distracted. Harry bit down on her nipple gently.

"You um what?" Harry asked, his breath rushing over her sensitive flesh.

"I bought some champagne," she said, her eyes flicking to the floor. "It's probably lukewarm by now, but…"

"What are we celebrating?"

"The fact that you're home," she said. "Isn't that enough? Plus my bed is very lonely without you."

"Oh is it?" he murmured, kissing her lips briefly before reaching for the bottle. It wasn't ice cold, but it was cool enough. He popped the cork and without bothering to pour a glass, took a gulp straight from the bottle. Then he kissed her, letting some of the champagne flow into her mouth. She swallowed, licked her lips and smiled.

"That's one way to drink it," she said and he laughed.

"God I love you." He took a moment before deciding his next move. Then with a grin he poured half a glass.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing the look of mischief on his face.

"Don't move," he said in a voice which wasn't to be argued with. She didn't, but she shrieked like a banshee when Harry poured some of the champagne over her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Don't move," he repeated simply. He leaned over her, letting his tongue trace the contours of her body, tasting the fizz on her skin. Ruth had tensed, but she relaxed under his touch and then started panting quietly. Harry grinned with appreciation as he returned to his task. He paid special attention to her belly button, knowing that it drove her wild and smiled as her hands clutched at his hair and she started panting.

"Get undressed," she breathed heavily. "Now."

"My, my, so demanding," he said, lifting his head to look at her.

"Harry, don't you dare," she said quickly.

"Don't what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Before she could answer, he lowered his head, hooked his fingers under her knickers and pulled them down. Then he breathed in deeply. God, he loved her scent when she was turned on and wanted him. Sweet, desirable and almost forbidden. He lowered his head, fingers gripping her hips as he licked and sucked her.

After a few moments, he looked up and caught her eyes. Deep blue, hazed with passion and desire. She tilted her hips up in invitation, and to remind him not to stop. He smiled at her before returning to her delicious folds. He had never enjoyed this part of sex with other women. It was just a boring preliminary, something to do so he got what he wanted later. But not with Ruth. With Ruth he loved doing this for her. He loved her musky scent of desire, the sweet taste of her slickness, everything about her. He could feel his erection confined by his trousers, slightly uncomfortable as he licked and sucked.

"Oh Harry…" she breathed, and he knew she was close. He pushed two fingers inside of her and stroked her inner walls with a quick rhythm he knew she couldn't resist as he kept toying with her clitoris. It was all she needed, and she came with a high pitched cry. Her entire body arched under him and he watched as she writhed with ecstasy, the ripples of her orgasm dying away. He got up, watching her as she very nearly passed out. Her eyes were closed and face flushed. He smiled, undressing quickly as she began to recover.

By the time she opened her eyes, he was naked and all she wore was her bra and her silk stockings. He lay on top of her, feeling the stickiness of the champagne between their bodies as he gently removed her bra, stroking the soft fullness of her breasts. Ruth touched his body gently, her hands exploring slowly. Over his chest, his nipples, his back and lower. He loved the way she touched him. It had never been tentative, not even her first explorations. It was a deep pleasure for both of them, which couldn't be explained. He jerked suddenly with surprise as she let her hand cup his balls. She smiled teasingly at him.

"I need you," she said simply. He closed his eyes in bliss as her fingertips very gently touched him, stroking his so sensitive skin, sending thrills of passion through him. God she was good.

"Stop," he said, voice strangled after a few moments. She did and looked at him, confusion on her face. He kissed her, and then staying lip locked with her, pushed inside her, as slowly as he could manage. They both kept their eyes open, looking at each other as the sensations of their joining overtook them. Harry could see her pupils dilated, the irises almost completely obscured with passion and he loved that he could do this to her. Her legs wrapped around him and he could feel the silk stockings rubbing against his skin. It sent a thrill of desire through him, the friction against his hips was delicious.

Her fingers were clutching into his shoulders as her breathing came heavier. He smiled slightly as he was fully sheathed inside her, seeing the sparkle in her eyes. He kissed her deeply as she wriggled under him.

"Move Harry!"

"Such a demanding woman," he said, smiling as he thrust inside her deeply.

"That's more like it." She moaned, low and deep in her throat and he kissed the hollow of her neck as he set a quick rhythm, moving inside her welcoming warmth. He could feel his climax coming all too soon and he bit his lip, trying to control himself.

She reached up and stroked his face. "Let go," she said, her voice a soft whisper into his ear. "Don't hold back."

He kissed her fervently and then took her advice, moving hard, deep and fast, over and over again. For the first time he forgot about her, and followed his baser instincts. He grunted with the effort and felt the rush of his orgasm overtake him. He groaned and collapsed on top of her, completely losing himself in the moment and the ecstasy rushing through his bloodstream.

He opened his eyes minutes later to find Ruth stroking his back, still crushed beneath him. "Sorry," he said, moving off of her, and parting their sweat covered bodies. She grinned, a lazy smile of happiness on her face.  
"Sorry, I lost myself for a moment," he said. "I completely forgot about you." His hand drifted to her thighs, touching the black material still on her legs but she shied away from him.

"Don't worry," she said easily. "I'm more than satisfied." She mmed so deeply and looked so sated that he didn't even bother to argue. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him above his pulse point.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**S is for Silk Stockings. I hope this was okay (it's been a while since I wrote some M rated stuff!)**


	20. T is for

"I think this is a bad idea."

Ruth grinned at him. "I don't," she said quietly, but surely. "And as it is, I don't think you're in a position to argue with me."

"Maybe not," he said quietly. She pressed her body against his immobile figure and kissed him. "Mmm," he murmured, pushing up against her. She let the kiss overtake them, but only for a moment. "You're going to tease me aren't you?" he asked as she smiled.

"Mm," she said. She straddled his body as Harry pulled experimentally at his wrists. She'd tied them to the headboard, and he waited as she smiled, suddenly full of confidence. She unbuttoned her blouse, keeping her eyes on his face. He however, watched as her pale skin was revealed in a thin strip down the centre of her chest. He'd seen her in nothing but her skin maybe two or three hundred times by now, but he never tired of it. Her body was so beautiful, her skin so soft and perfect that he could touch her for the rest of his life. As he intended to.

She took the blouse off and Harry ran his eyes over her skin, regretting the fact that she still wore her bra. She leaned over him again, her skin sparking against his bare chest. He pulled at his wrists, longing to press her body to his, but he couldn't. "I am definitely rethinking this," he said, tugging.

"Oh, you'll like it," she said surely, kissing him again. "I promise." She quickly undressed and pulled Harry's boxers off too.

"God, you look amazing," he said.

"You're in bed with a naked woman," she said. "Of course you think I look good."

"I didn't say good," he said, eyes burning at her. "I said amazing." She smiled a beautiful smile and Harry felt his heart stop for a moment. She straddled him and leaned over him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, soft and full. She pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat, letting her tongue flick over his skin. "Oh, that's good."

She laughed slightly, her lips not stopping as she moved slowly down his chest. When she got to his right nipple, she took her time. She licked and sucked exquisitely and Harry shuddered. He could feel himself getting hard, and Ruth clearly could too. She drew back for a moment and said, "Oh. So you like that?"  
He didn't have the breath to answer, especially when she rolled her body closer to him, trapping his growing erection between their naked flesh. "Yes," he said with difficulty. "I like that. Very much."

"Good," she whispered, lowering her head once again. She gently ran her teeth over his nipple and he moaned. He was panting by the time she decided to move over to the other one. Ruth let her hair fall over her shoulders, tickling his chest. Harry gave his restraints another tug, feeling all the blood in his system rush southwards. He wanted her desperately, and the teasing was getting him even more fired up. By the time she got to his lower stomach, all rational thought had vanished. All he could think was _"Please take me in your mouth."_ Which she did.

She held his hips and looked into his eyes for a moment before lowering her head. Harry felt his body completely relax as her warm wet mouth enveloped him. He closed his eyes in bliss as her tongue slowly went over his so sensitive skin. "Oh God Ruth," he moaned.

She laughed, pleased with his reaction which sent irresistible vibrations through him. He thrust his hips towards her, wanting more, needing more stimulation. She gave it to him, her fingers feathering over the skin her lips couldn't reach. Harry could feel himself building up to the point of no return and he shook his head. "You have to stop," he breathed heavily. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't stop, I'm going to climax, and I won't get hard for the rest of the evening." She smiled at him. "When I orgasm, I want to be deep inside you, watching you as you thrust down onto me." He spoke lowly and Ruth felt a deep shiver of desire run through her.

"Okay," she said. She didn't touch him for a few minutes, knowing he needed to time to calm down. When she did touch him, it was only a light caress across his chest, her fingers light. She smiled at him, before straddling him again, pushing her centre down towards him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rubbed her folds against the tip of his erection, teasing herself. The feel of her wetness against him was delightful. Again, he pulled at his ties, wanting to hold her. Desperate to touch her breasts, which were bouncing slightly as she moved.

"Look at me Ruth," he said. She opened her eyes as she pushed herself onto him. He stared into her eyes as her warmth surrounded him, feeling wonderfully good. She braced her hands on his chest until he was fully sheathed inside her. Then she straightened herself and stilled for a moment. "You have to move," he said firmly.

"Mm," she agreed. Very slowly she raised herself, setting an agonisingly slow rhythm. It was usually at this point that Harry flipped her over and took charge, but with his wrists tied, he couldn't.

"Faster."

"You're not in any position…" she pushed herself down onto him again, "...to make demands." She smiled beguilingly at him and Harry groaned. She kept the pace somewhere between agony and exquisite pleasure. Harry completely lost track of time. He watched as she started playing with her own breasts, lost in sensation. She tweaked her nipples, breathing heavily as she moved faster on him, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. She looked magnificent. He could feel his orgasm approaching and called her name loudly as the familiar rush of pure pleasure overcame him.

Ruth let out a high pitched moan as she followed him a few seconds later. She collapsed on top of him, her damp skin pressing against his body very pleasantly indeed. "That was…"

"Yes," he agreed as she gave up searching for an adjective. "That was… indescribable." She smiled into his chest. "So tell me, what's with the sudden desire to tie me up?"

"Oh sorry," she said, remembering she hadn't untied his wrists yet. She moved up the bed, giving Harry a very unobstructed view of her breasts. He sat up as far as he could and sucked her nipple gently. She wriggled on him, smiling as the knots loosened. When his hands were free, he drifted them over her back and she smiled.

"So why?"

"Because whenever we have sex, somewhere along the way it always ends up being about me. I wanted to have one night where I could appreciate your body for a change. Without distractions."

"I enjoy making love to you," he said simply. "I love touching your beautiful body, and watching you writhe with delight."

"I know," she said as he stroked her hair. "And I'm not saying I don't enjoy it, I really do, but I enjoy touching you too." She laughed to herself. "That was fun."

"Yes," he said. "Come here." She did and he kissed her deeply. "I… very much enjoyed that." She laughed and pulled the bed sheets over them both.

"Goodnight."

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too." She kissed his chest then closed her eyes.

* * *

**T is for Tied up.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the delay!**


	21. U is for

**Right, this one started off using the prompt, but then went off on its own tangent.**

* * *

Harry looked at the computer screen, the words starting to blur. He was bored out of his mind and he was not enjoying the report he had to write on section D's performance over the last six months. He was obligated to turn a report twice a year, and it was easily the dullest thing he had to do. On top of that, he was waiting for an important call from the Home Secretary. It was a boring day of paperwork and Harry wanted to go home. It was only two in the afternoon though.

Suddenly the door burst open, and he minimized the report he was working on out of habit. Then he smiled as he saw Ruth, her hair curling around her face beautifully. "God, you're like a breath of fresh air at the moment," he said, relieved for the distraction. "Wait, what are you…?"

He never finished that sentence. Instead he watched in bewilderment as she flicked the lock on the door and closed the blinds very quickly. She smiled, that half flirty half dangerous smile that he knew meant one thing. He started to shake his head. "Oh no, we can't."

"You look bored out of your mind," she said. "I'm going to fix that." She perched on the edge of the desk, draping herself over him, before kissing him deeply, her tongue tangling with his.

"Mm," he murmured, his hands entwining in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing their bodies closer together. He could feel her breasts against him and even though it was the middle of the working day, and there were a half dozen people less than ten feet away from his office, he wanted her. He wanted her right here, right now. His imagination came up with a rather tantalising image of her sprawled naked on his desk and he moaned at the thought.

Then she moved, a smile as if knowing what he was thinking. Her nimble fingers reached for his belt. "We can't," he said, half heartedly at best.

"Oh yes we can," she said. "Or I can." Her roaming hands slipped inside his boxers and she squeezed gently. All of his reservations flew out of the window as he closed his eyes in bliss. After only a few moments she stopped and he looked at her in disappointment. That was until she slid downwards, kneeling on the floor, half under his desk.

"No, not here," he said. "I really can't, because…" Her mouth enveloped him and words lost meaning. Her tongue slowly swirled around the head and he groaned, especially when her eyes flicked upwards and caught his, the arousal clear between them. She cupped his balls in one hand, and stroked his length with the other as she kept sucking, licking and teasing.

Suddenly the phone rang and Harry groaned again, this time with frustration. "You have to stop," he said with disappointment. She ignored him. "I have to answer it."

She pulled back for a few seconds, only long enough to speak. "Then answer it. But I'm not stopping." She returned to her task, taking another inch of him inside her warm wet mouth. He would get her back for this, he just knew it.

"Yes?" he said in a clipped tone as he picked up the phone. Ruth giggled, which had Harry closing his eyes as the vibration delighted his nerve endings. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, urging her on, even as he struggled to find a logical sentence to say to the Home Secretary.

"Right," Harry said. "And the preliminary…" he tailed off as her tongue started flicking over him incredibly quickly. "And the… of course. With section 2 of the…" He swallowed as she moved, licking up his shaft, feeling the wet warmth of her lips as she moved. She reached his scrotum and licked slowly, teasingly as her hand wrapped around his length.

"With the application, you're saying?" Harry said, his face going red with the effort of keeping his voice steady. Then she took him in her mouth yet again and hummed quietly. The vibration had him close to climax in moments. God, he was going to come. He could feel it, and he knew perfectly well that she wouldn't stop, never mind the phone call. Her hands started stroking the insides of his thighs as she kept sucking. "Can you just hold for a moment?" he said with amazing calmness as he felt himself throb with need. He managed (just about) to put the phone on hold before he climaxed with an incredibly loud groan. She swallowed, still looking at him with a glint of desire in her eyes, her mouth still surrounding his length with warmth and her tongue leisurely flicking over him.

He pushed his chair backwards so he wasn't touching her and he breathed heavily, trying to get his composure back. Ruth's eyes flicked to the phone and then the door. "Oh no," he said. "You are not going anywhere," his voice taking on a tone of danger and challenge. "Do not move." She did move, but only to sit on the edge of his desk again. Harry picked up the phone and resumed his conversation. Ruth listened in silence for about three minutes. Then she looked at Harry, smiled and started to unbutton her blouse. Harry kept speaking normally, but his eyes were focused on her breasts. Ruth pulled the blouse off and then reached behind her for the bra clasp.

"I er…" Harry tailed off, watching as the lace fell away from her beautiful body. Her nipples were erect and he wanted to suck them. This teasing was almost more than he could bear. "I'll put that in the report which I'll send to your office tomorrow. Of course." Harry pretended he was listening, but in reality he was watching Ruth's breasts, moving slightly as she breathed.

"Excellent," he said, still mesmerised by her perfect chest. "Okay. Until tomorrow. Goodbye." He put the phone down and glared at her. She laughed, making her breasts wobble in a delightful way. "How could you do that?!" he said, half angry, half aroused.

"I wanted to see how long you could keep a logical conversation going while my mouth was… doing unspeakably erotic things to you."

"I'm going to get my own back for that one," he said in a low voice, which made her eyes sparkle delightfully. He cupped her breasts, one in each hand and squeezed her nipples hard.

"Ooh, gently!" she said. He lightened his touch instantly, until she was sighing with pleasure, his thumbs brushing over the hard nubs. He leaned closer to her and caressed the undersides of her breasts as he licked one of her nipples. She moaned with desire and her eyes popped open as he slid her skirt upwards, the material pooling around her thighs. He leaned in close to her, looking deep in her blue eyes as his hands pulled her knickers off.

His fingers slid across her wet folds as he kissed her neck, feeling her pulse racing. He touched her clitoris very gently, making her cry out thinly. Very, very slowly he worked her up, touching her tantalisingly, pushing a finger inside her and stroking her leisurely. The scent of her arousal was filling the room and he kissed her softly before he drew away from her completely, not touching her at all.

She looked at him in confusion and then the realisation dawned on her that he wasn't going to touch her again. "You're not going to…"

"No," he said with a smile, eyes glowing at her. "That's how I tease you." He picked up her knickers from the floor and tucked them away in his inner jacket pocket.

"You can't leave me there," she said urgently, her cheeks red and her eyes bright with desire.

"Oh yes I can," he said.

"Fine," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She opened her legs and touched herself, her fingers playing over her arousal. She rocked her hips as she "mmed" under her own touch. Harry watched, entranced as she thrust two fingers inside herself, her hips undulating with want. He watched as her face flushed and her breathing got heavier. God, she looked incredible. Just the sight of her touching herself was turning him on. She tensed and cried out, making Harry grateful that his office was soundproofed.

"You look so… phenomenal," he said.

"Mm," she said with a shrug, picking up her clothes, and slowly getting dressed. "Well, it does feel better when you do it. But you didn't give me much of a choice." She drew him in for a kiss, a deep kiss of promise and desire.

"We will continue this, when we get home," he said.

"Mm," she agreed. "Can I have my knickers back?"

"No," he said. "I'm going to keep them in my pocket." She felt a dart of heat go through her, but she didn't argue.

"I will see you at home then," she said, hopping off of his desk. She threw him a smouldering look and then left his office. Harry smiled as she went. Teasing her was his favourite activity. Because later tonight, she would explode with the most intense orgasm ever. At least until the next time they teased each other.

* * *

**U is for under the desk**

**Hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions for x y or z? I have V and W all worked out ;)**


End file.
